Fifty Shades, Growing Pains
by desktop dragon
Summary: This is a follow on from my previous story Fifty Shades – The Lost baby. We catch up with the Greys six years down the line. Ted is now 12, Phoebe is 10, Isobel is 8 and Alex is 6 (The age Ted was in the first story). This is the second story in the set of three.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Mom!" The voice shouting up the stairs is earnest and impatient.

I look over the stairwell, "Yes Ted, what's the matter?" I smile at my eldest son who is standing at the bottom of the stairs his hands on his hips, a miniature version of his father, the only part of me he has are his blue eyes.

"I can't find my phone" he is looking up at me.

"Well look for it then – it will be where you left it!" I retreat back to my office and carry on ploughing through the manuscripts. Christian bought Ted a mobile phone because he wanted to join the after school athletics club, he is only 12 but is a seriously competitive athlete. He is tall for his age and is maturing rapidly, my baby boy is growing up.

As I settle down the door bursts open and Phoebe strides in I sigh and give up my work as a bad job.

"Yes Phoebe what can I do for you?" I look at my 10 year old daughter so beautiful, all of my children have Christian stamped all over them, but Phoebe's eyes are unnervingly like Christians, the same shade of Grey which at the moment are sulky and miserable.

"Mom I really don't want to go to Ava's party, just because she is my cousin doesn't mean I have to like her".

I sigh, Phoebe I am not going through this again, we are all going to Ava's party it is her birthday, she is family and as such we help her celebrate.

"But mom"

"Enough!" I snap, I have had it with Phoebe's tantrums, god help us when she gets into her teenage years as she has been going on 15 since she was about 7. I shake my head as she flounces out of the room.

I hear the front door slam and a sound resembling a herd of elephants thundering up the stairs, I wait and the next moment Isobel and Alex are charging towards me, each a ball of excitement desperate to tell me of their day at school. From what I can grasp from the frantic gabbling Izzy has got all her spellings right and got a sticker and Alex got a star for a picture he drew. I kiss them both and congratulate them and off they whirl to change. I listen wondering if anything else is going happen, when I realise that is all I pick up the manuscript I have been trying to read and start again.

My door opens again, oh for gods sake now what, I turn irritably my face softens as I see Gail standing there, with a mug of steaming tea.

"I thought you might like this" she says smiling at me.

"Gail you are a life saver!" I grin and take the mug from her.

I sigh and as I sip my tea I try for the fourth time to work, my phone rings, I shake my head and the urge to giggle is overwhelming I pick up my Blackberry and smile when I see Christian's name on the screen.

"Hello" I say

"Ana, I have to work late I have to take a conference call from the shipyard in Taiwan, So I won't be home until about 7ish"

"Ok fine, I'll let Gail know" I say

"Ana, whats wrong?" Christian sounds worried.

"Nothing, I am trying to work and at this moment i have been reading the same line in the manuscript I am supposed to be reviewing 5 times, I keep getting interrupted and I am getting a bit pissed about it"

"Well sorry to have disturbed you" Christian replies. He sounds hurt, I regret snapping at him,

"I'm sorry Christian, I am just feeling a little stressed at the moment I'm sorry I took it out on you"

"Well you know I have an excellent cure for stress when I come home" he purrs down the phone the seductive note in his voice makes me go weak, as it always does.

"I may hold you to that!" I say "L love you" I add.

"I love you too baby, always" he replies, "See you later" and with that he is gone.

I stand up and go down to the kitchen, Gail is busy preparing something delicious for dinner, "Gail, Christian is not going to be home till about 7ish, that hasn't messed things up for you has it?"

Gail smiles "Not at all Mrs Grey, not a problem".

"Thank you, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you"

As I walk away Sophie, Taylor's 20 year old daughter wanders into the kitchen.

"Sophie darling how are you?" I embrace the beautiful young woman who is standing before me.

"I'm good thank Ana, Jose is keeping me busy with this new campaign, just thought I'd drop by and see my dad and Gail, where is dad?"

"I assume he's with Christian at Grey House, Christian has just phoned to say he is working late and won't be back till about 7 so I'm sure you will find him over there"

Sophie looks confused, "Oh I've just come from there and Andrea told me that Mr Grey had left the office for the afternoon, and my dad had gone with him".

"Oh" My mind starts working overtime, Christian has never lied to me before, what's going on, I try and keep calm, there must be some reasonable explanation – one which I cannot see at the moment, my mind is running riot.

Sophie looks uncomfortable, "she could have got it wrong" she offers lamely as the explanation.

I nod, "Anyway Sophie what's this new campaign?" I want a distraction and decide Sophie is the person to provide it. When she left school she went to college and studied photography and advertising and when she graduated Jose was so impressed by her level of competence he had offered her a job as his assistant at the advertising company he worked for.

"Baby food" she says, "I can't go into too much detail its a new line and a bit hush hush, can't think why but it is" she shrugs.

I nod and smile, "Well as lovely as it is to catch up I have to get on" I say, I can't wait to get away, just then the door opens and Ted comes in for a drink.

"Sophie!" he exclaims "How are you?"

"Hi Ted I'm good how's school?"

"Usual" he says with a sullen look.

Sophie laughs, "Well stick with it don't let them grind you down!

Ted smiles "I won't" he grins at her.

I hear a buzzing Ted rummages in his pocket and pulls out his phone, "Oh so you found it then?" I say staring at the phone in his hand,  
"Yeah it was in my bag all the time" he says staring at the screen at the text he has just received. He wanders out of the room.

It is 7:20 when Christian finally returns home, he comes in and throws his shoes off and yanks off his tie, and jacket. He sits with a sigh and smiles at me.

I just stare at him, his face drops "Ana what's wrong?" he says leaning forward his grey eyes fixed on mine.

I decide not to beat around the bush "Why did you lie to me?" I say shortly

"When?" he looks angry and hurt

"Tonight when you rang to say you would be late because of a conference call to Taiwan, yet Sophie arrived here about 2 minutes later looking for Taylor and said she had been told by Andrea you both had left for the day".

Christian sighs, "We had left, I got a call about a problem in Taiwan and had to turn round and go back to the office so I could set up the conference call – that's when I called you, we must have missed Sophie that's all" he stares at me.

I feel stupid now, and walk over to Christian; I climb into his lap and hold him.

"I'm sorry" I say

"No problem baby, but you should know by now I will never cheat on you, you are my universe, its only ever been and only ever will be you"  
I kiss him and he leans down and deepens the kiss.

"Will you two get a room!" we look up and see the disgusted look on Phoebe's face.

"And will you stop being so damn cheeky!" I snap back. Phoebe flounces out again.

"What's the matter with her?" Christian asks

"In a strop about Ava's birthday party, she doesn't want to go" I explain.

Christian sighs "well you can hardly blame her after what Ava and her bratty friends did to her". I look at Christian and honestly can't believe such a clever man could be so dense.

"Christian it was proved Phoebe was as much to blame as Ava" I start remembering back to the problem which had caused all the unpleasantness, Phoebe had insulted Ava and to get her own back Ava and her friends had locked her in the tools shed in their garden and left her there. Kate and I had gotten the truth out and sorted the matter.

Christian sighs again, "She'll get over it" he says trying to end the subject.

I smile and let it go, I ease myself off of Christians knee and pull him up, "come on lets have dinner", he yanks me into his arms and spreads a line of kisses down my neck.

"Yes and then afterwards I will release some of that stress you have" he whispers into my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Christian and I are lying bed, he turns to me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. "Did you really believe I'd lied to you?" he asks.

"No...I don't know, I...oh I don't know I have been feeling out of sorts for a few days now and over reacting to situations which normally I would handle with ease" I stare into his eyes and place my hand on his cheek "I'm sorry" I say.

He smiles and pulls me on top of him, "Show me how sorry you are Mrs Grey" he says with a wicked grin.

Two hours later I am lying staring at my husband, he is now in his early 40's but his body is still as toned and beautiful as when I first met him, and his sexual appetite is still as insatiable. I lie in his arms and we slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning I awake and Christian is wrapped around me, making me hot, I frown, we haven't woken up like this for years, when we were first together it was a regular occurrence when he thought I would leave him after a fight. I sigh my irrational behaviour yesterday must have upset him more than he was letting on, I gently stroke his arm and he rouses and kisses me on the neck.

"Good morning beautiful" he says smiling at me

I smile and place a kiss on his nose, "Good morning my sexy wonderful husband" I say grinning at him.

"Hmm I like that" I like that he says with a grin, and pulls me closer.

There is a knock at the door, it has always been a rule in our house that the children knock before entering our bedroom when we are both in it, for obvious reasons.

"Yes" I call and the door opens

Isobel is standing there our 8 year old daughter is female version of her father, she is dressed in a long pink princess dress, and tiara, and she runs straight to Christian. There has always been a special bond between Isobel and Christian, all our children adore him, but Isobel is totally a daddy's girl and she can twist him around her little finger in a way nobody else can.

"Well good morning Princess, you look very lovely" Christian says with a smile as he lifts her on to the bed, "What can I do for you?" he adds

"I'm ready to go!" she says

"Go where darling?" Christian asks

"Ava's party"

Christian laughs, "Well that's great, but its not until this afternoon, so I would suggest you wear something else this morning as you don't want to spoil your pretty dress do you?"

"Ok" she says and plants a sloppy kiss on Christians cheek before jumping down and disappearing. As she can manipulate Christian to do what she wants she adores her father so much anything he says is law. I watch her go smiling, of all our children she is the easiest. Theo is getting so competitive and has to be on top at all costs, I am concerned that that ambition to be the best will turn ruthless as he gets older. Christian and I are exceedingly proud of him though he is only 12 but is working to a level of a 15 year old, clever doesn't even begin to describe him, and his passion and talent for athletics is astounding to watch he wipes the floor with his peers, He has had an advantage though, Christian had one of the basement rooms converted into a home gym, for himself and Ted to work out, and Ted has been training with Claude since he was 7. I had lost count of the times they would appear sweaty and hot from their workout and Christian would shake his head in awe and say "that boy is a machine!" Then we have Phoebe what can I say about her, she was a sweet natured little girl but gradually she appears to be turning into a brat of epic proportions, her irrational jealousy of Isobel is disturbing and worrying, in fact you could say she doesn't really get on with anyone, she is confrontational and if things are not going Phoebe's way Phoebe kicks off and kicks off big time. Then finally there is Alexander, now 6 and a live wire when he enters a room you know about it his a whilrlwind of epic proportions. I know I shouldn't have favourites but he is my special little boy, the bond that Isobel and Christian have is what Alex and I have not only did I keep him safe when I miscarried his twin brother and delivered him healthy but there is something extra there which pulls me to him, its like the umbilical cord between us has never been cut. I still remember with dread that awful dream I had that he had died of cot death when he was a baby I had never had a dream so realistic before or since and I never want to again, I still break out in a cold sweat when my mind wanders back to that time.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Christian who is gazing at me.

"Welcome back, what were you thinking about?" he asks

"Our Children" I reply with a smile.

Christian is sitting eating his breakfast as i wander in and join him. Gail appears, "Good morning Mrs Grey what can I get you for breakfast?"  
I am suddenly feeling hungry, really hungry "You know what Gail, I would love an omelette with cheese and mushrooms, please". Christian nearly expires his forkful of omelette has frozen mid air as he gapes at me, his face breaks into a huge grin, he is pleased he is always complaining I don't eat enough.

"Certainly Mrs Grey, coming right up!" Gail bustles away.

Ted comes in with wet hair and a towel around his shoulders, Christian smiles at him, "Did you enjoy your workout son?" he asks  
"Yep, beat my time for 200 metres, I will destroy everyone at the heats next week!" he says with a grin. He goes to the fridge and opens a carton of orange and pours himself a huge glass full, and sits beside Christian.

"Are you coming to watch dad?" he asks

"Try keeping me away" Christian replies.

Just then our attention turns to the whirlwind which has just entered the room Alex and Isobel are barrelling in Isobel runs to Christian and stops dead when she sees Ted sitting next him, Ted grins at her and moves over she flings her arms around him and then climbs up on the chair Ted has just vacated. Phoebe arrives looking sulky and sits herself down, I smile at her and she turns her head away, i sigh and shake my head.  
Alex comes to sit with me gabbling nineteen to the dozen about Ava's party, "Will Noah be there?" he asks suddenly, I glance at Christian and he shrugs.

"I don't know darling" I reply honestly.

Noah is the result of an affair Elliot had when he had been going through a rough patch with Kate. Things, it turned out hadn't been good for a while, and Elliot had self destructed in a monumentally spectacular way. It was also a bit uncomfortable that the woman he had slept with was Susannah, Christian's ex sub, she had been a model of discretion, dignity and maturity over the years though never letting on about her past with Christian. Kate and Susannah had ironically become friends bonding over how badly Elliot had treated them both. He had tried time and time again to straighten himself out and be a good father but he always managed to screw it up let his children down somehow. He had been devastated that Kate refused to take him back, and just couldn't separate being a father from the relationship he wanted with Kate. He wasn't a deadbeat dad he contributed financially towards all his children but he was never there for them like Christian was with ours.

Alex looks at his father, "Why doesn't Noah live with Ava and Zoe? he is their brother after all" I almost choke on my omelette, and glance at Christian who looks uncomfortable, it seems its a question all the children want answering as they are all staring expectantly at Christian waiting for him to answer.

"Uncle Elliot is Noah's dad, but Aunty Kate isn't his mum" Christian says eventually.

"Who is his mum?" Alex asks

"Another lady" Christian replies in clipped tone. I can tell by the expression on his face he doesn't want this to carry on, so I try a distraction on Alex,

"What are you planning to wear this afternoon Alex?" I ask.

The technique was successful and Alex happily tells me about his planned outfit. I glance at Phoebe she has a smug expression on her face, she has been listening intently to the conversation and I can see she is plotting something.

We don't hear another complaint from Phoebe and its making me nervous, I corner Christian in his study mid morning, "Christian I'm worried" I say as I close the door.

He is on his feet and coming towards me anxiety written all over his face, "Whats wrong?" he asks

I sigh, "It's Phoebe, after that conversation this morning at breakfast, about Noah, she has been ...I don't know ...different"

Christian nods "Yes I had noticed, she gives you the impression she is up to something"

"It's not just me then?" I say in relief

"No, don't worry I'll keep an eye on her" he says pulling me closer and planting a kiss on my forehead, I reach up and grab his face and pull his mouth towards mine. The kiss deepens instantly and his hands are all over me. I still have trouble believing the effect I have on this man sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing to read my work, (I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the original characters, I do own the plots and characters which only appear in my stories, they are from my imagination).**

CHAPTER THREE

Taylor pulls up at Kate's house, and everyone clambers out, a second SUV pulls up behind and the rest of the security team emerge. Christian is paranoid about his children being kidnapped which is hardly surprising considering the things which have happened in the past, Jack Hyde tried and failed on a number of occasions to kidnap me and harm our children, eventually taking Kate and holding her hostage in a desperate attempt to lure myself and Christian to him. I still go cold when I think about that twisted man, he has been locked up in a psychiatric facility since then with no hope of release, and I hope he rots in there.

I look at the team and smile, Jason Taylor Christians trusted bodyguard and right hand man a calm safe pair of hands who we consider more a part of the family than an employee. Luke Sawyer, my bodyguard and trusted friend since before I married Christian. Christopher Ryan a solitary private man who I still know very little about but unwaveringly loyal to Christian, he is Ted (or Theo as he now likes to be called) and Phoebe's guard, he is their shadow when they are out of our sight, this is getting to be more and more difficult now as they are getting older and doing their own thing and on occasions he is helped by Tony Wiseman a relatively new addition to the team an old army buddy of Taylor's who came to work for us about 4 years ago. Then there is Karen Prescott a long time member of the team, and the only person to have ever gotten fired by Christian and yet still remains in her job. She was in charge of Isobel and Alex's safety.

Taylor is issuing instructions and gesticulating and the security teams spread out and disappear. Christian puts his arm around my waist and Isobel runs up and grabs his free hand Alex comes and holds my hand I glance round looking for Phoebe and Theo and they are following us Theo looking very relaxed, but Phoebe still looking closed and smug, I shiver "what is she up to?".  
Kate greets us with a hug and a kiss, Christian stiffly kisses her cheek and puts his hand on her shoulder, he has never been a fan of Kate's but was a rock when she was going through her divorce with Elliot.

"He's here with Noah" she whispers in my ear as she embraces me.

My eyebrows lift, Elliot's participation in his daughters lives had been hit and miss to put it politely. At that moment Noah runs in followed by Elliot who stops dead when he sees us. He holds his hand out to Christian who shakes it, "Elliot" Christian says.

"Christian, its good to see you" Elliot says, he turns to me "Ana" he says stiffly and plants a small peck on my cheek.

I nod and force myself to smile. Elliot and I have grown estranged over the years because every time I have seen him seems to have been after he has screwed up again and I have let him have it both barrels with my opinion of his behaviour.

I sigh, oh this is going to be fun afternoon if this is anything to go by, I think of my niece and plant a bright smile on my face, and walk out into the garden, "Aunty Ana" Ava runs up to me and flings her arms around me.

"Happy birthday darling!" I say and she grins back at me.

"Uncle Christian" she squeals and throws herself at him, he laughs and crouches and hugs her tightly.

"So how are you birthday girl?" he says smiling at her.

"Really good thank you" she says, her smile slips as she spots Phoebe glaring at her.

I turn and look and Phoebe is standing watching with a strange look on her face. Theo saunters forward "Happy birthday cuz" he says giving her a friendly shove she beams at him, they have always been close and I think its that relationship which they have is what Phoebe resents.

"Theo come and see my new bike" she says pulling him away. I glance around, Isobel is glued to Christian and Alex is kicking a ball about with Noah and Sawyer, I smile as I watch my youngest son squealing with laughter as he plays happily with his cousin.

Christian keeps a watchful eye on Phoebe throughout the afternoon, Ava completely ignores her as does Zoe. Kate comes and stands with me, "It's like a standoff isn't it?" she says nodding her head towards Ava and Phoebe.

I nod, "Kate I will just warn you give you a heads up here, Phoebe is up to something"

Kate looks at me questioningly

I proceed to tell her about the events at breakfast, and she nods, "thanks" she says "The girls know everything, within reason of course so if she tries to stir, it won't have any effect as they know that Susannah is Noah's mom"

"Is she here?" I ask.

Kate shakes her head, "No she didn't think it would be a good idea" Kate pauses "I see her quite often though. She is a lovely person". She adds.

I nod saying nothing. I look up to see Mia waddling towards us, she is heavily pregnant and Ethan is with her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Ana, Christian" she says in a breathless voice, she hugs Christian and he frowns at her.

"Mia you should be resting" he says sharply.

"Oh don't you start, I get enough of that from him" she says in an exasperated tone.

I smile sympathetically; Mia and Ethan are expecting their first baby they have been married for 3 years. She is looking huge and uncomfortable. Mia turns to me and smiles, "God Ana I have no idea how you went through this four times, I am not putting myself through this again ever" she is so adamant we all laugh.

Carrick appears and puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek, he hands me a glass. I turn and smile "Hi Carrick, thank you, where's Grace?" I ask

He nods towards a table where Grace is sitting in deep conversation with Elliot, she glances over in our direction and beams at me, she touches Elliot's arm and walks towards us.

"Christian darling" she says kissing him, and wrapping her arms around his neck he pulls her into a hug.

"Hello mom" he says warmly

"Ana, come and talk to me" she says and grasps my hand; I glance at Christian who shrugs and carries on his conversation with Mia and Ethan.

When we get back to her table, Elliot has vanished. Grace looks at me searching my eyes for something.

"What's wrong Grace?" I ask a little nervously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you look sad Ana its not a look I have seen in your eyes before and I don't like it"

I am astounded "Well I don't feel sad" I retort

I stop and think, I have been feeling off for a a few days not being able to put my finger on what is the matter but shrugged it off as being stressed. I open up to Grace and tell her about my worries about Phoebe about how her behaviour is concerning me and the way we are all on alert today in case she does something. I have hardly got the words out of my mouth when I see Ava running inside in floods of tears and Phoebe standing with her arms folded looking extremely pleased with herself.

Everything goes into slow motion I see Christian stride towards Phoebe his face like thunder and grasp her hand and march her into the house I see Kate running towards the house and Elliot rooted to the spot with his mouth open. I look at Grace and the unspoken words pass between us we follow as I see Carrick walking towards Elliot, I glance around and am surprised to see everyone else is oblivious to what has just happened they are all enjoying the party.

As I walk through the door I can hear Christian shouting, he has never raised his voice to the children before and the colour drains from my face. We follow the sound.

Ava is sobbing uncontrollably in a chair and Kate is trying to console her, Phoebe is standing looking defiantly at Christian, but her face is pale and she too looks close to tears, probably from the shock of hearing Christian shouting at her.

"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Christian is losing his cool, I walk over and grasp his hand, he calms immediately and breathing heavily says in a softer tone "Answer me Phoebe, what have you done?"

Phoebe looks around the room all eyes are on her, and then she pulls herself up straight looking Christian in the eye and says "I told her the truth"

Christian closes his eyes briefly as if he is counting to ten when he opens them I see they have turned to flint, "Phoebe, I am losing my patience with you either you tell me what you said or I will ask Ava" he gestures towards the weeping girl on the chair.

"Ask her, I don't care!" Phoebe says, but there is a look of fear evident in her eyes, she is beginning to realise she has gone way too far.

Christian turns and crouches beside Ava, "Ava darling what did she says to you to upset you so much?" he gently places his hand on hers, she turns her tear stained face to him.

"It was horrible what she said Uncle Christian, she said...she said... dad left us because he didn't want me and Zoe any more and that he just wanted Noah"

I can't control myself I stalk towards my daughter and drag her out to the car, pushing her in I snarl "Wait here young lady, oh you are in so much trouble its unreal, you can stay here and think about what you've done" Ryan appears I manage to force a weak smile, he nods and climbs into the car.

I enter the house and I see Christian, Kate and Elliot talking to Ava and Zoe, I walk over, they seem to have convinced her that what Phoebe had said wasn't true, Theo walks in and sits beside Ava, he puts his hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up cuz and Ignore Phoebe, he says flippantly "She's not right in the head!" Ava snorts with laughter as Christian glares at Theo and shakes his head.

I am apologising profusely to Kate but she's not angry at us which is a relief. "Kids are cruel, she has said some pretty harsh things to Phoebe in her time she's getting a taste of her own medicine, although that was a bit low, not to mention calculated for a kid of that age".

I nod, and look around Grace has vanished I think that maybe she has gone out back to the party, but she is nowhere to be seen as I go out as well. About ½ an hour later she reappears, and pulls me to one side, "Ana I have been talking with Phoebe, that is one frightened, confused little girl"

I frown, Christian appears beside me "What's going on?" he asks.

Grace starts to reveal her conversation with Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I sit with my arm around Christian's shoulder, he looks devastated he has his head in his hands. Grace has left us alone to take in what she has just told us, I can't believe our daughter has felt like this and we haven't noticed.  
It seems from what Grace has said Phoebe doesn't feel to be part of our family, she feels the outsider and not worthy. She is jealous of everyone because she thinks they are all better than her and loved more than her. It was horrible to listen to Grace telling us.  
She is jealous of Ava and Zoe because of their good relationship with Theo, she is jealous of Theo because he is so clever and a success at everything he touches, she is jealous of Isobel because she believes Christian loves her more and she is jealous of Alex because she believes I love him more.

That is a whole lot of insecurity, and neither of us has any idea how to tackle it. There is also a whole lot of guilt there too, I know the relationship between myself and Alex is something special it always has been, but I love all my children, but I try to think of things from Phoebe's point of view.

"She sounds just like me" Christian says quietly his head still in his hands, I always felt I wasn't good enough, and now my daughter feels the same".

"She sounds like both of us Christian" I say "I've been known to have a few insecurities in my time too".

"I've been a shitty father" Christian whispers.

I get angry suddenly, "Don't you dare! You are not a shitty father Christian and don't you ever think that"

"No you're not, if anyone is a shitty father around here it definitely isn't you" We look towards the voice and see Elliot standing in the doorway.  
He looks at Christian, "I think I hold that title – and its something I am not proud of, but it's also something I am determined to put right, I think today has been a wake up call".

I turn to Christian "Christian look at me" I say sharply he turns his head, the look in his eyes rips my heart in two, but I swallow and gripping his hand I say firmly "This isn't about how we feel, we have to fix this".

He sighs deeply and nods.

We are sitting with Phoebe in our lounge; Theo has taken Alex and Isobel outside out of the way so we can talk to our eldest daughter. She is sitting with her head down and we are unsure of where to begin.

I take a deep breath, "Grandma Grace told us how you were feeling" I start, Phoebe lifts her head up and looks at me.

Christian leans forward and grasps her small hands in his, "Talk to us Phoebe" he urges

Phoebe shakes her head "I don't hate Ava or Zoe or ...anyone, I just wanted her to feel how I feel"

"How do you feel darling?" I coax

The silence seems to stretch out until she finally blurts out "Theo is so clever and you are both so proud of him and love him to pieces, dad loves Izzy and you love Alex and..." she stops tears welling up in her eyes.

Christian wraps his arms around Phoebe and in a voice thick with emotion, "We love you Phoebe more than you will ever know, you are our eldest daughter, I'm sorry if you think we haven't shown you enough"

I swallow and turn to Phoebe, "I'm sorry Phoebe, if I have made you think I love Alex more" I pause wondering how I can put the way I feel about Alex in a way she will understand and not make her feel worse about herself.

"Phoebe darling look at me" she turns her head towards me, I take a deep breath, "I don't love Alex any more than you darling, I love all of you ... its just because of what happened with Matthew, I feel very protective towards Alex, you were too young to really remember what was going on at the time"

"I do remember mommy" she says suddenly, "you and dad didn't come home from work Mrs Taylor looked after us all, Theo asked her what was going on and she wouldn't tell us, Grandma Grace came and sat with us for a while and she was really sad"

I nod listening to her, "Well when Matthew died, I had to keep Alex safe so he could be born at the right time, and it was a big relief when he was, but that doesn't mean I love him more than any of you, you will understand better when you are older, but please believe me Phoebe I love you with all my heart".

Phoebe nods but then turns to Christian "Do you love Izzy more than me?" she asks quietly.

Christian shakes his head adamantly "You are all my world all of you" he says

Phoebe nods again and a small smile appears on her face.

Christian turns to her "Phoebe" he says she turns and gazes up into his Grey eyes "Phoebe, we are proud of all of you, you are all special in your own ways, you have talents – look at your drawing skills you can sketch some beautiful pictures I have a number of them framed on my wall in my office at work and people who come in have commented on them"

Phoebe looks startled at that revelation and then the small watery weak smile explodes into a wide grin. She flings her arms around Christian's neck and plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Can I ring Ava?" she says suddenly, "I want to say sorry properly to her"

Christian pulls his Blackberry from his pocket and hands it to her smiling, she scrolls through his contacts and finds Kate's number takes a deep breath, dials and waits.

"Aunty Kate, may I speak to Ava please, also I'm really sorry about today, I shouldn't have spoilt Ava's birthday, I was being mean and I am really really sorry...yes...I won't ...thank you Aunty Kate" there is a pause, and then Phoebe starts to tremble Christian places his arm around her shoulder and when she looks up at him he smiles kindly down to her.

"Ava" she says suddenly, "Listen to me please, I know you hate me right now, but please listen, I am really sorry about what I said to you...yes I really am ...yes pinky swear, I will never be that mean again...yes but I said much worse, yes ok...Bye Ava" Phoebe hangs up and hands Christian back his Blackberry, she smiles at us, "She said sorry too for all the things she's done" she said.

"Right then" Christian says sharply, Phoebe looks up at him, "You were very naughty today Phoebe and you should be punished for what you did as what you said was unforgivable, however, there were reasons behind what you did which don't excuse you but explain why you did it, so on this occasion I am only going to ground you for 1 day, as your punishment, and I want you to promise me that you will never ever do or say anything that nasty again".

"I promise daddy" she says her eyes fixed on his.

"Also, I want you to promise something else, if you feel at any time sad or unwanted or unloved you come and you tell us and tell us why you feel like that, we need to know these things Phoebe so we can reassure you and make it right, do you understand"

"Yes daddy, and I promise" she says

We all close in and stand in a group hug.

We watch her leave the room and I turn to Christian and I see the guilt in his eyes, I know that same look is mine as well, Phoebe was right, unconsciously we had had favourites and that was unforgivable. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Things seem to calm down after our talk with Phoebe; she seems more open and relaxed. It's still early days but all the signs look good. We are keeping our fingers crossed. I still feel guilty and I know Christian does too for the way we have made her feel.

A week later it is Theo's athletic heats. I am at the track already with Sawyer and Phoebe, Isobel and Alex are sitting quietly looking around them, I keep looking around, where is Christian he should be here by now? the heats are about to start, I look across at Theo who is warming up on the sidelines a few feet away is Ryan keeping a watchful eye on everything that is going on. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Christian is lowering himself into the seat beside me, Taylor is hovering on the stairs.

"Hi baby, did I miss anything?" he says as he kisses me swiftly on the lips

I shake my head, I glance around and notice that practically every woman in the stand has their eyes fixed on Christian, I used to feel jealous about this but now it doesn't bother me at all if anything I find it amusing.

"Where have you been?" I ask

"I got caught in traffic" He says as he reaches into his pocket and turns off his Blackberry, this is something he always does when we are at an event regarding the children.

We wait patiently for the heats to begin, who ever wins and comes second and third will qualify to go through to the state final at the end of the month and whoever wins that will be entered into the national junior athletics heats and final.

The 200 metres heat begins and Theo strides confidently over to his lane, I grasp Christians hand, he looks so small he is only 12 yet all the other boys are at least 14, and look much more powerful but his coach felt he could do it. Phoebe stands and shouts "You can do it Theo!"  
Alex jumps up and yells "Go Theo Go!

The starting pistol is fired and they are gone its only half a lap and it is over before we know it, We see Theo lunging at the tape, it was close between him and a very tall older boy, we hold our breath our eyes fixed on the results screen, it seems like an eternity before they are displayed, Theo came second, I see him shake the other boys hand but I also see the bitter disappointment on his face.

He has also entered the 400 metres heats, he is not expected to win this but his coach feels it is good experience for him, so we wait for those heats. As Theo takes his place in his lane, he glances up to the stand and searches for us, he see me and I give him thumbs up.

Phoebe stands and again shouts "You can do it Theo" he sees her and smiles.

He looks at Christian I turn and see Christian smile and nod at him. The starting pistol is fired but its a false start, someone has gone before the gun, and they take their places again, the pistol is fired again and they are off I watch as 3 boys immediately overtake Theo, I watch my boy run, the power he has in his legs, Christian is right he is like a machine but the 3 boys in front are bigger and stronger but as they come around to finish the lap, Theo suddenly takes off, he steps up a gear and powers past two of the opposition, I sit with my mouth open, unable to believe what I am seeing, he has a chance of winning this, Christian and I jump to our feet cheering him on its very close at the finish between Theo and the other boy we wait, Theo stands with his hands on his hips glaring at the results screen, I grip Christians hand when the results flash on to the screen I cannot believe my eyes, he won! Tears of pride roll down my cheeks, Christian is clapping and whooping, and behaving in a most undignified manner, he has never let himself go so publicly before. Alex and Isobel are jumping up and down cheering wildly we make our way down to him, his coach looks as surprised as us.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" he says as he shakes Christian's hand

Christian slaps Theo on the back, "Well done son!" he says

"Thanks dad" he replies grinning, I see the steely determination in his eyes, as I fold him into my arms and hug him tightly.

"Mom!" he says trying to pull away.

Phoebe shoves him playfully "Way to go bro!" she says

Alex shoves her back grinning widely as Alex and Isobel fling themselves at him.

That evening we are all sitting around the table eating dinner when the telephone rings, Christian reaches into his pocket and fishes it out.  
"Ethan" he says and then a huge smile appears on his face,

"That's wonderful, congratulations, how's Mia? ...good, tell me the details...really?!... wow, oh thats beautiful, keep us posted, thanks bye" Christian puts his phone down, "Mia has given birth to a baby boy" he says grinning widely.

"Oh that's wonderful news " I say, Mia and Ethan had stubbornly refused to find out the baby's sex throughout the pregnancy, wanting it to be a surprise when he/she was born, a little boy, I look at Christian expectantly, "And?" I coax

"He was huge, 9lb 4oz and they are calling him Jonathan,"

"Hmm Jonathan Kavanagh – that's nice" I say.

Christian has ordered flowers to be sent to Mia from all of us and I decide I am going to go shopping for a gift the next day, Christian thinks I should just send Taylor to buy something but it is something I want to do.

I have some ideas and I know exactly what I am going to do.

I am sitting arranging the bundle of goodies I have bought; I have bought a beautiful wicker basket and am filling it with baby goods, clothing, toiletries, a blanket and a toy teddy bear. I stand back and admire my work, I feel a pair of hands on my hips I turn and Christian is smiling at me, staring at the basket.

"That looks lovely" he says

"Thank you" I reply with a grin.

We arrive at the hospital; Mia wanted to stay an extra day to gather herself before heading home with a new baby. She looks radiant as we walk in; Ethan is sitting beside her cradling his son, looking every inch the proud father. Christian strides over and kisses Mia on the cheek, and gazes down at his new nephew.

"Do you want a cuddle Uncle Christian?" Ethan teases

Christian grins and takes the baby from him with practiced ease; I wander over and place my arm around Christians waist staring at the blinking, wriggling little bundle in his arms.

"Oh Mia he's beautiful!" I coo as Christian gently lowers him into my arms.

Mia beams at us "He is isn't he, but then again I'm biased" she says.

We offload the gifts onto the bed in front of Mia, she gasps when she sees the basket.

"Thank you so much!" she says her eyes wide as she looks through all the things.

Christian steps forward and reaches inside his jacket pocket and hands Ethan an envelope, "This is something for my nephew's future" he says in a low voice to Ethan. Ethan nods and opens the envelope, he gapes when he sees the cheque inside.

"Christian, this is too much, we can't accept this!" he says trying to pass it back.

Christian holds his hands up and glares at Ethan, "It is not for you to decide that, that money is for Jonathan, for his future", he snaps "I gave exactly the same amount to Ava, Zoe and Noah, all I ask is you invest it for him wisely" he adds in a slightly gentler tone.

Tears well up in Ethan's eyes, and he hands the cheque to Mia, her mouth drops open.

"Ten thousand dollars!" she squeals, "Christian you are so over the top" She holds her arms out to him, he bends and hugs her tightly, and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Christian" she whispers

"My pleasure!" he replies.

As he stands Ethan holds his hand out to Christian, I can see he is still shell shocked, by Christian's gift, "Thank you Christian, I promise you I will invest this wisely for him".

Christian shakes Ethan's hand and pulls him into a hug. "You are very welcome" he says.

All too soon, we have to leave, as we are leaving Carrick and Grace appear, Grace hugs me tightly and kisses Christian on the cheek, as we pass.

As we are driving home, I look at Christian, who seems deep in thought as he stares straight ahead; I place my hand on his thigh, he turns and smiles at me.

"Do you want me to crash?" he teases

"No, I'm just wondering what you are thinking?" I gaze up at him,

His expression softens and he smiles, "A few things, I was remembering when you had Theo, how I felt when I held our son for the first time, knowing I was responsible for this helpless little person, and I was also remembering back when mom first brought Mia home"

I smile and look down at my knees.

"Why?... What are you thinking baby?" he asks

"I just wondered" I say and carefully avoid the rest of the question; I don't want to tell him I am thinking about Matthew, I don't want to spoil the happy atmosphere in the car.

I turn and look out of the window.

"Ana" Christian says "you were thinking about Matthew weren't you?"

I nod "I'm sorry" I whisper

Christian pulls over, and grasps my hand "Ana you lost a baby that is something which will always be there in your mind, never apologise to me for caring" he runs his fingers down my cheek.

"Can we go and see him?" I say

"What now?" Christian asks surprised.

I shake my head, "No not now, but I'd like to go to his grave - with you".

I go to Matthew's grave quite often; I will go and place some flowers and just sit and think about him. I know Christian goes as well, but for some reason we have never been together the only time we were together at his grave was at the funeral he had for him, I think its time to remedy that I want us to go together.

Christian nods "Sure baby we will go whenever you want"

I smile and try and shake the melancholy thoughts from my mind.

When we arrive home the children greet us desperate to hear about Jonathan and are eager to see the photographs I took of him on my phone.

The next day the gossip columns are buzzing, the press were at the athletic heats and photographs of Christian cheering Theo are plastered all over them. He scowls as he looks at them on his laptop.

"Parasites" he mutters under his breath.

I smile as I sip my tea and tuck into a bowl of granola.

As Isobel and Alex leave for school with Prescott, I pick up my bag and gather my things ready for work. I give them both a kiss and a hug and tell them to be good; as they disappear through the door Christian comes up behind me and pulls me into him I turn towards him.

"Mr Grey, are you trying to make me late for work?" I say as I wrap my arms around him.

He grins, "I just want to hold my beautiful wife in my arms before I leave for work" he says with a wicked grin.

"Carry on like this and we will never get to work" I say

Just at that moment Theo and Phoebe wander through with Ryan on their way to school, I pull away, and go to my older children, I deposit a kiss on each of them and they leave with Ryan.

Christian walks towards me as though he is panther watching for the moment to pounce on its prey.

"Well Mrs Grey, it would appear we are all alone" he says as he catches me in his arms again.

"Hmm, interesting that!" I reply

He laughs, those gossip columns got me thinking, they said the iceman thaws or something equally ridiculous and I wanted to show you how hot I can be.

I raise my eyebrows and pull back and stare at him, "Christian" I say incredulously "I have been married to you for 13 years, we have 4 children together, I think I know how hot you are!"

"I want us to go home this morning I have cleared my schedule, ring Hannah and clear yours" he whispers seductively as he places small kisses on my neck.

"What do you mean home?" I ask looking and feeling confused.

"Escala" he murmurs

"Oh" I say the penny dropping suddenly, I reach for my Blackberry and keeping my eyes on him I phone Hannah, "Hannah clear my schedule this morning please, I will be in at lunchtime, thank you" I hang up.

He grabs my hand and practically drags me to the R8 he opens my door and I climb in we roar off to Escala.

As we arrive, it feels funny being back here, I haven't been back since we came to find Kate when Jack had her, but that was in the service area of the apartment and I try and put it out of my mind. We use Escala very rarely now preferring instead to spend time at our family home, but I am fond of the place and it has its uses, as the elevator doors open Christian pulls me through and drags me upstairs to the playroom.

The familiar comforting smell of wood, leather and citrus fills the air as he opens the door.

"Christian, why are we here?" I ask

"i wanted one last time in here with you" he replies.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask panic suddenly coursing through me.

He sighs, "I am selling the apartment, so this room" he waves his hands around "has to go"

"You're selling Escala?" I gape at him, why hasn't he said anything before?

"Yes" he replies, "We hardly ever come here, its a white elephant now i might as well sell it and make something on the place" he looks around "i will be sad to say good bye to the place though.

I stop and think "Christian, don't sell it" I say

He stares at me, "Listen, get rid of the playroom if you want to but keep Escala"

"But why?" he asks

"Because in a few years time - not in the too distant future our children are going to want to leave home and you are going to flip about it", Christian opens his mouth to argue, I place my finger on his lips "Shush, Escala would be the perfect place for Theo or Phoebe when they want to strike out on their own but close enough for you to still feel in control".

He thinks about it and smiles, "That is why I married you, because you are so smart!" he says, "But for now I want do rude things to you in here"

I smile at him, "Well what are you waiting for?" 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Christian and I are lying in each others arms calm and sated on the bed in the playroom. Its been a while since we have done anything quite like that, and if felt good, really good.

"I'm definitely NOT selling Escala!" he mutters

I giggle unable to say or do anything more.

Christian rolls on top of me again and kisses me, "Even after all these years that is still my favourite sound in the world" he says smiling at me.  
His hand gently caresses my face and moves down towards my breast.

I close my eyes and enjoy his touch. Suddenly he freezes.

"No" he whispers

My eyes shoot open, "What is it?" I ask I look into his eyes and see nothing but blind panic and fear. He is staring at my breast,

"Christian, what is it?" I ask

"I feel something" he whispers looking at me in horror.

I move my hand to where his is and to where his eyes are now fixed, and I gently examine myself, I go cold as I feel a small lump. I look up and Christian is dressing himself swiftly and rummaging for his Blackberry, he is freaking out, to be fair so am I, but I am trying to stay visually calm.  
Christian punches a speed dial number and waits

"Mom" he says anxiously.

"Christian no" I protest, but I am silenced by a harsh glare.

"Mom, I need the name of the best ..the best... breast cancer specialist at the hospital, now...yes its Ana, of course its Ana who else do you think I would be phoning about" he snaps then closes his eyes, "I'm sorry mom" he mutters , "Dr King, right thank you...I will do, bye mom"

He hangs up and dials a number, "I need to speak to Dr Gareth King, now" he says pacing around the room. "My name is Christian Grey".

I watch as he is immediately put through to Dr King, I am thinking that name vaguely rings a bell, but I can't think where from, I dismiss it and listen to Christian.

"Dr King, good morning, I am Christian Grey, I need to you to see my wife today, she has discovered a lump on her..." he glances at me "right breast" he pauses listening.

"Yes thank you" he hangs up.

He looks at me "Come on baby" he says quietly holding his hand out to me. He leads me to our old bedroom and into the bathroom he gently undresses me and himself, and puts the shower on. There are still some things which we left at Escala for the times we came here, for which I am thankful. Christian frowns and reaches for his phone again.

"Andrea, something important has come up, cancel my appointments today, I won't be in at all...that can wait...give that to Ros to handle she knows what to do...that can wait, thanks Andrea, I'll phone you tonight to let you know about tomorrow as I may not be in tomorrow either" he hangs up and dials again.

"Hannah, Christian Grey here, Ana won't be in today, and possibly not again for the rest of the week, can you cancel any appointments for today and either myself or Ana will contact you tonight, thank you Hannah goodbye", he hangs up stares at me for a moment and then dials again.

"Taylor, I need you to come over to Escala with a complete set of clean clothes for Mrs Grey and myself, and an over night bag for Mrs Grey, and bring Sawyer with you as I will need one of you to drive the R8 back". He hangs up and throws his Blackberry on the chair. He climbs into the shower beside me and gentry washes me, he gazes into my eyes and look tears me apart, I wrap my arms around him and we stand under the cascading water just holding each other trying to give each other strength.

Things have been a blur of activity, I am sitting in the hospital and Christian is beside me gripping my hand and radiating anxiety and tension. We are waiting for Dr King to join us, the door opens and Grace pokes her head around, she walks towards me and pulls me into her arms, I go willingly and for the first since Christians discovery, relax a little, Grace's gentle manner seems to have a calming effect on Christian too as she puts her hand on his shoulder. She murmurs something in his ear which I don't catch and then she leaves.

"What did she say?" I ask

"She told me not to worry" he says

At that moment the door opens and Dr King enters, I look at him and there is a faint feeling of familiarity but I can't place where from, I smile weakly and shake his hand, he turns to Christian and shakes his hand.

Dr King is looking at the pictures of my breast which have been taken, clearly showing a small mass amongst the breast tissue, I go cold as I look at it, and squeeze Christians hand, he immediately wraps his arm around me, and places a small kiss in my hair.

I am not listening to a word the doctor is saying so I am hoping Christian is paying attention, I seem to have shut down completely, the fear I am feeling is unbelievable, its consuming me, I don't want to die, not yet, I want to see my children, grow up, marry and have children, this can't be happening.

I am dragged back to the here and now as I am asked to sign a consent form, I look at Christian blankly.

"It's for the biopsy baby" Christian explains gently, "you have to sign it so we can get that thing out of you"

I silently pick up a pen and sign my name.

I am taken straight up to a private room. I look inside the small suitcase that Taylor has packed for me.

Christian hasn't left my side, I look at him and my lip starts to tremble.

"Don't baby" he moans, and wraps his arms around me. "Where's my brave, strong Ana?" he whispers

"She's not here right now" I reply clinging to him.

The door opens and a nurse bustles in, "Hello I'm Rose I'm going to be your nurse Mrs Grey, so if you need anything just let me know. Ok, the surgery has been set for 4pm this afternoon, because you ate this morning we can't do anything any earlier". I nod, and vaguely wonder if everyone gets seen this quickly or whether it is because my husband is Christian Grey and he has paid handsomely for the privilege.

The day is dragging my mind wanders to my children, I am sitting in the chair at the side of the bed, I don't want to climb in and Christian is sitting beside me, the door opens and Dr King walks in and smiles, he is holding a pen in his hand he asks me to open my robe, I do so he and marks an arrow on my right breast. I feel Christian stiffen at the side of me, I look at him and he is glaring at the doctor but says nothing, I cover myself up, as the doctor goes to leave, he pauses and looks back at me,

"Excuse me Mrs Grey, but were you Anastasia Steele?" He asks

"Yes" I reply, trying to ignore the fact Christian is getting more and more tense by the second.

He smiles warmly, "I thought it was you, you don't remember me do you?"

I shake my head, wracking my brain wondering who this man is, the name was familiar as was his face when I saw him, but I'm sure that I don't know him and I am wondering how he knows me.

"Thomlinson High School, Texas, I was Bradley's best friend back then" he explains

My mouth drops open as recognition dawns on me, "Gaz King" I splutter.

"The very same" he says smiling

"Oh my god, I don't believe it, Christian I went to school with this guy"

"So I hear" Christian says stiffly.

Dr King seems oblivious to the fact my husband is getting more and more up tight by the second. He sits down on the edge of the bed; Christian possessively wraps his arm around me.

"So, how long have you been in Seattle?" I ask politely

He sighs as he quickly counts the years, "about 8 years now "he says eventually.

"What about you, you left High school and Texas and moved away as I recall?

I nod, "yes I went to live with my dad, and then went to WSU, to study English Literature, my best friend ran the Uni newspaper and I was drafted to interview Christian when she was ill, shortly before we graduated as he was going to be the special guest at the graduation ceremony, and well" I look up into Christians face and smile as I squeeze his hand "the rest is history"

Christian smiles down at me but the smile doesn't reach his eyes he is too anxious and now on alert because he believes I have some sort of history with this guy.

Dr King smiles "A true life Cinderella and prince charming story!" he says

I nod "yes I suppose it was, and I still love him as much now as I did back then" I say squeezing Christian's hand again, trying to reassure him.

Dr King looks at Christian, "You are a very lucky man"

"I am indeed," Christian replies.

"What about you?" I ask

"I graduated from High school, and went to college to study medicine, and here I am" he says "I've led a boring life really, I am married I have a son – Daniel, when I got married Brad was my best man, but I've not seen him in about 7 or 8 years, last I heard he'd gone back to Texas".

I nod. Dr Kings stands suddenly.

"Anyway, I guess I'd better be getting on, your surgery is scheduled for 4pm so I'll be seeing you then". He smiles warmly at me, and holds his hand out to Christian who shakes it stiffly.

"Don't worry Mr Grey" he says "I will take good care of your wife" and with that he turns and leaves. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read and support my story, please be aware that just like The Lost Baby things may ****_not_**** be how they seem when you first read them, please don't jump to any conclusions before the plot has unfolded completely, thank you.**

CHAPTER 7

I am feeling groggy and thirsty, I open my eyes and Christian is sitting beside me staring at me his face the colour of chalk. He is gripping my hand so tightly it almost hurts. I smile weakly at him.

"Hi" I whisper

"Hi" he replies, and in a second he has leant across and gently wrapped his arm around me and placed an oh so tender kiss on my lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asks searching my eyes.

"A little sore" I reply honestly.

Christian reaches across and presses a button almost immediately there is a knock at the door and Nurse Rose enters the room, she smiles brightly at me, Dr King will be along shortly Mrs Grey, can I get you some water?

I nod, "Please" I reply hoarsely

As Nurse Rose disappears, the door opens and Dr King strides in he smiles at me "The surgery was a complete success, the lump has gone and has been taken away for testing, and we will know what it was and what we are facing by the end of tomorrow" .

Christian smiles and squeezes my hand. "Thank you Dr King" he says I can still hear something in his voice which tells me he is still not totally happy.  
Dr King leaves the room, and I turn and look at Christian with my eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asks

A surge of anger flows through me, I know he is afraid, but his irrational possessiveness is not something I can cope with right now.

"When will you stop frothing at the mouth and acting all Alpha Male?" I snap "I really don't need your insecurity right now" I add.

Christian sags, "I'm sorry baby, I was so worried I thought I was going to lose you, I was ...scared"

"So was I Christian, and I was trying to deal with it, having you behave like a jealous adolescent doesn't help the situation" I stop and sigh.

"Christian" I touch his face, "we have been married for 13 years, I love you, I am never going to leave you, I have no interest in any other man – get over it!"

He moves to sit beside me and pulls me gently into his arms, "I'm so sorry baby" he says quietly, "you are right, of course, I shouldn't have been so selfish, you don't need me behaving like this"

I look into his face "Talk to me Christian, you haven't over reacted like this for years, what's eating you?"

He sighs and lowers his head "I saw the way he looked at you, that and the fact it turns out you know him from when you were a child, and then there was the emotions from the reason why we are here, and it all became too much and all the old fear came flooding back"

He looks so vulnerable my heart melts and I hold him to me. "What am I going to do with you?" I sigh, "I was 15 when I knew Gaz King, he was the friend of the boy I made out with once, he meant nothing to me then and he certainly means nothing to me now, apart from the fact he is hopefully going to make me well" I stop. I want to change the subject I have had enough of this, I reach in my bag and fish out my Blackberry, I dial a number as Christian sits watching me in silence.

"Hi Gail, how is everyone?" I ask

Gail is pleased to hear from me, everyone is good which a relief is and she is pleased the surgery went well. I ask to speak to Sawyer, and moments later he is on the telephone. I have a desperate need to see my children, and I ask him if he will bring them to me.

About 25 minutes later the door opens and Sawyer enters closely followed by Theo and Phoebe, Theo gives me a hug and Phoebe sits on the end of the bed just staring at me, I brace myself as the hurricane which is Isobel and Alex hurtle towards us.

"Careful with Mommy!" Christian snaps, and they both stop dead. Christian lifts Alex on to the bed and Isobel clambers on to his lap. This is what I needed to lift my mood; Sawyer is standing in the corner of the room.

"Do you need anything else Mrs Grey?" he asks

I smile and shake my head, "No thank you Luke"

"I'll wait outside then" he replies and leaves the room.

As he leave someone else enters, Nurse Rose walks in and looks surprised at the room full of people.

"Whoa" she says glancing around

I laugh "these are my children, " I gesture to each one in turn "Theo my eldest son, Phoebe my eldest daughter" I point to Isobel sitting curled up on Christians lap, "That is Isobel, and this is Alexander" I say looking down at my youngest son who is at this moment trying to get Theo in a head lock.

"Alex, behave" I say, he lets go sits looking sheepishly at Theo.

She smiles at them all, "I'm just checking to see if you need anything before my shift ends?" she asks

I shake my head, "No thank you" I reply,

She smiles at me "Well if you need anything my colleague Josie is doing the night shift ok?" I nod and with that she leaves.

Christian glances at his watch, "I think its time to get everyone home" he says.

"Are you coming dad?" Phoebe asks

I look at her she looks worried, Christian glances at me clearly torn and I nod at him. He sighs

"For a while" he says

Isobel has fallen asleep on Christians lap and he wraps his arm around her and rises with ease, carrying the sleeping child in his arms. Alex flings his arms around me and kisses me loudly on the cheek, "Get well soon mommy" he says and slides off the bed.

Theo wanders over and kisses my cheek, "Are you going to be ok mom?" he asks I can see the worry on his face as well I grip his hand in mine.

"Of course I am, don't worry about me; I'll be home before you know it!"

He smiles weakly and then wraps his arms around me, "Goodnight mom!" he says

"Goodnight Theo" I say.

Phoebe hovers unwilling to leave, Christian diplomatically leaves the room leaving me and Phoebe alone.

"What's wrong darling?" I ask reaching for her hand

"Why are you in hospital mom? Are you going to die?" she asks fear in her eyes.

"Phoebe!" I exclaim, "Whatever made you say that?"

She looks uncomfortable, "I overheard Mrs Taylor talking to Grandma Grace, she came to sit with us, it was like when Matthew died" she stops.  
I pull her into my arms, "Phoebe listen to me, its nothing like when Matthew died" I pause how the hell do I explain this to a 10 year old, when inspiration hits me.

"Phoebe, do you remember when your friend Sarah told you her mom went into hospital, and why?"

Phoebe nodded, "Her mom had cancer, but she's alright now"

I nod and look seriously at Phoebe, realisation dawns on Phoebe's face and tears well up in her eyes.

"Shush darling, don't cry, we don't know for sure yet that's why I am here we will find out soon though"

Phoebe flings her arms around me, "Oh mommy" she sobs, I run my hand up and down her back rocking her. Pulling her away from me I hold her arms and look at her.

"Phoebe, don't worry about this" I am regretting letting her know why I am here, but something inside tells me it was the right thing to do. "Phoebe, I want you to go home and get a good nights sleep, go to school and be a good girl for me, if you want to know anything talk to your dad or Grandma Grace ok?" I look at her

"Yes Mom!" she says and hugs me again, "Goodnight" she says as she climbs off the bed.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, can you just ask your dad to come in I want to say goodnight to him as well?"

"Sure" she says

Christian returns looking at me expectantly.

"Where's Isobel?" I ask

"Sawyer took her" he says as he sits down beside me.

I take a deep breath, "Phoebe knows why I am here" I raise my hand to silence him as he goes to open his mouth, "it was the right thing to do Christian, she knows about it she has a friend who's mom has been through Cancer and survived, we don't even know yet if it is" I pause, "I think she will want to talk to you about it – just be there for her and don't try and fob her off ok?"

He sighs and nods and rises to his feet, "I won't be long he says" as he leaves the room.

I glance at the clock, its nearly 10pm and I am feeling shattered, I gingerly slide down under the covers and close my eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I open my eyes with a pressing urge to pee, sunlight is streaming in through the window, I glance to my left and see Christian sleeping in the chair beside me. I sigh and shake my head. Easing out of bed I make my way to the bathroom, when I return Christian is still fast asleep, I get dressed, I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. The door opens and Nurse Rose walks in beaming at me, she glances at Christian slumped in the chair and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Good morning Mrs Grey" she whispers, "How are you feeling?"

"Good thank you, eager to go home" I reply looking at her.

She smiles, "Well let me go and check with Dr King" she says.

As she leaves the room, Christian stirs he looks up at me and smiles, and easing himself out of the chair he stretches and yawns.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks looking at me with his eyebrows raised

"Planning my escape!" I say with a grin

He laughs, "I have to say I don't really want to be here any longer than I have to be" he saunters up to me and pulls me into his arms, just at that moment the door opens and in strides Dr King, he stills as he sees Christian, but recovers quickly.

Christian keeps his arms around me, I know he is doing it on purpose, and he knows that I know.

"Mrs Grey" Dr King smiles, "Well you are free to go, we should have the biopsy report back this afternoon, so I have made an appointment for you to come in at 4pm and I will see you then" .

"Thank you" I reply and shake his hand, I am a little unnerved by how his hand lingers on mine, he offers his hand to Christian who shakes it and offers his thanks and then he leaves the room.

As we are leaving the hospital, I look at Christian, "Thank you" I say

"For what?" he asks

"I know things don't usually happen this quickly and it is only because of you that it has, I still feel uncomfortable when you use your wealth and name to get special treatment but on this occasion I am grateful you did"

He pulls me close "I would move mountains and stop the world spinning for you if I could, but I can't do that so making sure my wife gets the best treatment quickly will have to do!" He smiles at me and plants a small kiss on my forehead.

When we arrive home the house is quiet, the children are at school, and Gail is out, Taylor appears as I throw myself on to the sofa.

"Mrs Grey how are you?" he asks

"Hi Taylor, I'm good thanks" I reply with a smile

He nods, but hovers as though he wants to say something else.

"Is everything alright?" I ask

"Mrs Grey, I ..." he stops, he sees Christian walking in and turns and briskly walks from the room, I am confused and wonder what that was all about.

Christian walks over to me holding his hand out, I stand and take it, "Where are we going?" I ask

"Out for breakfast, you were so keen to get out of the hospital this morning you didn't have anything to eat and I am going to remedy that now" He leads me to the door and out to the R8 which we have only just recently stepped out of.

I climb in and we roar off down the driveway.

"What's up with Taylor?" I ask as we are driving along

"Nothing, as far as I know, why do you ask?" Christian glances at me and frowns

"I don't know, he seemed to want to tell me something and then changed his mind, it was weird it wasn't like him, he was acting...odd"

Christian looks unconcerned "I'll speak to him when we get back" he says.

We pull up outside IHOP, this place has a number of good memories, including the very first time Christian brought me here after he had taken me soaring for the first time, shortly after we met. As we sit tucking into some delicious pancakes and I have been amused by the waitress who cannot take her eyes off Christian, I suddenly feel afraid, I have tried to block out the worst case scenario in my mind and up to now it has worked but thinking back to when Christian and I first met and how far we have come over the years it has made what could be happening now suddenly hit me with the force of a wrecking ball.

I look at Christian and tears start to pour, I drop my fork on my plate with a clatter. Christian immediately stands and reaches into his pocket and leaves some money on the table, and after gesturing to the startled waitress leads me outside.

"Come on baby, I've got you, let's go home" he says softly.

I sob quietly all the way home as we drive in silence. When we get home Christian carries me inside and sits gently cradling me in his lap, he doesn't say a word to me, just lets me sob until I can sob no more.

This has to be the longest day of my life. Christian is watching me like a hawk, he follows me around all day, trying to make it look like he's not, I get more and more exasperated as the day goes on, and mixed with the dread and fear I am feeling in the pit of my stomach I am almost ready to explode. In the end I go to our room and lock the door behind me and throw myself on the bed. I can hear Christian pacing around outside, but I just want a few minutes to myself.

When I feel ready to face Christian again, I go to the door and unlock it, he is standing leaning against the wall as I open the door he looks up into my eyes, I walk into his arms and he holds me without saying a word.

I hear the children coming home and my heart lifts a little, I break away from Christian and run downstairs towards the noise. Standing in the lounge are Theo and Phoebe, arguing about something, as I walk towards them they stop and both run to me.

"Mom" Phoebe cries as she flings her arms around me.

Theo beams at me, "Where's dad?" he asks

"Upstairs" I reply and he runs upstairs calling for Christian.

I turn to Phoebe, I look at her carefully, I have been worrying about my decision to tell her what was going on, ever since I did it, deep down I still feel I did the right thing but the doubts still linger.

She looks up at me her eyes shining, she is bursting to tell me something, "Mom, you will never guess what has happened?"  
I sit and she sits beside me "What's happened?" I ask

"Mr Kennedy my art teacher took some of my drawings and entered them into some competition and I won!"

"Oh Phoebe that's wonderful, well done you" I hug her tightly

She grins at me. "They are going to be shown in an exhibition, Mr Kennedy said I was the youngest person to have ever won this contest, and at the exhibition some people could buy my drawings"

Christian comes towards me, I glance at my watch and my mood plummets its time to go to the hospital. I am determined not to break this moment.

"Christian, Phoebe has some fantastic news"

Phoebe proceeds to tell Christian about her art and he smiles widely at her and hugs her tightly, "Well done Phoebe" he says with such pride in his voice it is thick with emotion.

Phoebe looks up at him "Will you come to the exhibition and see my drawings dad?" she asks

Christian pulls her back towards him, "Of course I will" he says. He glances towards me and I smile widely at him. But the moment has to be broken.

Christian pulls Phoebe away from him "Pheebs" he says, Phoebe looks up in surprise, only Theo calls her that normally, "Listen sweetheart, your mom and I have to go now, to the hospital, we have an appointment with Dr King, when we get back I promise you i will talk to you about the exhibition ok"

Phoebe nods and then looks at me and turns to me and hugs me tightly, "Good luck mom" she says.

"Thank you darling" I say.

Christian bends down to Phoebe, "Mrs Taylor is in the kitchen ok, Alex and Izzy will be home shortly with Ryan, Theo is upstairs, and Grandma Grace is on her way, and we will be as quick as we can"

Phoebe nods and as Christian rises Grace appears, she walks briskly towards Christian and plants a small kiss on his cheek, "Hello darling" she says to him and then she turns to me, I stand and she hugs me tightly and plants a small soft kiss on my cheek, but doesn't say a word. I look up at her and I can see tears in her eyes, I panic wondering if she knows the results.

"Do you know?" I ask in a small voice.

Grace looks shocked and shakes her head adamantly. "No dear, I don't, but I am hoping and preying for the best possible outcome", she hugs me again.

"Ok we're going then, get this over with I say with forced bravado"

I smile at Phoebe and grasp Christian's hand, I shout upstairs to Theo and he answers but doesn't appear.

I turn and look back at Grace and she holds her hand up she has her fingers crossed, and smiles at me.

"Come on baby" Christian whispers to me, just as we are leaving, Taylor appears from nowhere

"Mrs Grey" he calls

I turn an look at him, "Good luck Mrs Grey" he says and turns way.

"Thank you Taylor" I reply as I climb into the car.

"What was that about?" I ask Christian as we are driving to the hospital.

Christian sighs, "I spoke to Taylor earlier after what you said" he pauses "it seems Taylor's mother died of breast cancer, and this whole situation has struck a few nerves"

"Oh I see" I say lamely

Silence descends on us for the rest of the journey. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

We are sitting in Dr King's office, as he arrives, I grip Christian's hand tightly, this is it, I am willing myself not to cry. I glance at Christian and I can feel the anxiety coming off him in waves, I want this over with and over with quickly so I can work out what to do next. As Dr King enters the room with some papers in his hand I try and gauge what the answer is by his demeanour, but I find it impossible to get any clue.

He sits and smiles at us. "Well Mrs Grey" he says "I have some excellent news, the mass we found in your breast was benign – no trace of cancer." He carries on and says more stuff but I don't hear it.

I feel and see Christian sag with relief, I am buzzing, but I need to hear it again.

"Just say that again" I ask staring at Dr King

He laughs, "Benign Mrs Grey, you don't have breast cancer".

I stand and fling my arms around him he laughs loudly and hugs me back, "Thank you" I say gratefully. I feel Christian pulling me gently away; I turn and fall into his arms the tears I was desperate to hide, falling down my cheeks.

"Oh Christian!" I sob

"Come on baby lets go home" he says in my ear, he turns to Dr King and shakes his hand "Thank you, for everything" he says.

I walk out the door, and immediately call Gail, "Hi Gail, I say when she answers, "Its all clear" I blurt out.

"Mrs Grey that's wonderful news I am so pleased, I will tell Jason, oh that must be such a relief for you both"

I smile "yes it is" I reply "Thank you Gail; we will be with you shortly"

I hang up and look at Christian who is talking to his mother on his Blackberry. He sees me looking, "Got to go mom, we will be home shortly, bye" he hangs up and he wraps me in his arms and smothers my face in kisses, I lift my head up to his and he kisses me soundly on my lips deeply and reverently to start with but the heat starts to rise and it soon develops into something more carnal.

I pull away from him "let's get home" I whisper

"Home or home?" he replies with a smouldering look

"Home" I say, "You promised to talk with Phoebe about her exhibition, and I don't know about you but I'm starving"

With that Christian frog marches me to the car and we head home.

I am feeling dizzy with relief, I look around the table as we are eating and I drink in my family, my gaze falls on Phoebe who is talking animatedly to Christian about her up coming exhibition, I smile, 10 years old and displaying work in an art exhibition, it hardly seems believable, but she is extraordinarily talented. I am hoping this will improve her self esteem and make the progress she has made so far secure. I look at Theo, so tall for his age he looks much older than his 12 years, so driven and focussed on success, in everything he does, he frightens me sometimes.  
I look towards my two younger children, Isobel, who is as always focused on Christian, I smile she is hard to fathom, she loves everyone and has such a sweet nature she is incredibly close to Alex, watching over him and protecting him, but Izzy has a vicious temper I have seen her holding her own with both Phoebe and Theo when things have gone wrong and then there is Alex I am trying so hard to break that invisible cord between us but its proving to be difficult, he is a typical six year old little boy a bundle of fun and energy, keeping everyone on their toes, he has developed a relationship with Sawyer which is charming to watch, he can often be found kicking a ball around with him.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Taylor who coughs discreetly in the doorway; Christian looks towards him "Yes" he says

"Mrs Grey is here" he says

Kate is here? Christian looks at me, I stand and walk into the lounge where she is standing there looking less than happy, she has her hands on her hips and she is glaring at me viciously.

"Kate?" I ask

"Don't you Kate me" she snaps "When exactly were you going to tell me, I had to hear from Grace"

I walk towards her, "Please Kate" I say

"I'm supposed to be your closest friend and you neglect to tell me when you are going through something so ..." she stops and grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I say "It's just things happened so quickly, Christian took care of everything and got me seen and sorted before I could draw breath, there wasn't the time frame to let you know"

She sighs, "I was gutted when Grace told me" she says

"Grace only knew because Christian called her to get the name of the breast cancer specialist at the hospital" I explain

Kate pulls me away from her and looks hard at me "But you are ok?" she says seriously

I nod and smile at her, "Yes" I say "and saw an old acquaintance from my school days" I add,

Kate's eyebrows raise "Oh" she says

I proceed to explain about Dr King and how I knew him and Christians over reaction.

"He hasn't over reacted like that for years" she says with a frown, "the worry must have got to him" she adds.

Kate and I sit and I tell her the whole story from beginning to end, and she sits and listens when I have finished she says "Being loved by and married to one of the richest businessmen in the States definitely has its perks" she says "and I am glad that this was one of them" she adds kindly.  
"Listen, I've got to go; now we deserve a girls night out ...soon!" Kate's says as she rises to her feel.

"Yes, I'd like that" I say, its been so long since I went out with Kate and just let my hair down.

I watch Kate go, and turn to return to my family, Taylor is standing there.

"Hi Taylor" I say

"Mrs Grey, I just wanted to say, how pleased I was to hear you got the all clear" he says before I can stop myself I hug him tightly.

"Thank you Jason" I say

I pull away and look at him, he looks embarrassed, I smile at him.

"Excuse me ma'am" he says and hurries away.

I am sitting at work, going through everything that needs to be done, I am so pleased I have such a good team around me that when I am absent things continue smoothly. I had clashed with Christian that morning he wanted me to take more time off but I needed to work. The day zips past and I glance up and am shocked to see it is 5:45 I hurriedly finish what I am doing and turn off my computer. As I am climbing into the car my Blackberry buzzes.

I smile as I answer it "Hi" I say

"Hi, where are you?" Christian sounds anxious

"I'm on my way home now I say, I got caught up at the office and I lost track of time"

"Ok" he says, he sounds relieved

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask a sense of foreboding sweeping over me

"Nothing baby" he replies "its just you weren't here when I got home and I was worried".

"I'll be home soon" I say

I hang up and gaze out of the window as Sawyer drives me home.

When I get home, I find Christian in his office pouring over spreadsheets I hover in the doorway, and he glances up and he smiles when he sees me.  
I walk towards him and he comes towards me and kisses me, he places his hand on my behind and pulls me close to him I am surprised at the intensity of his passion, I pull away from him and shut the door and lock it. I walk into his arms and I feel how aroused he is.

"Hmm you are pleased to see me Mr Grey" I say playfully

"Oh yes, always" he says and walks me towards his desk, with one swift hand movement the papers are shoved aside and he lies me down on his desk, and pulls me towards him. He lowers himself on top of me and covers my mouth with his, and passion consumes us both. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
"Right I'm going then!" I am standing in the doorway to Christians office and he glances up at me, anxiety written all over his face.  
I sigh, I know he gets up tight about me going out with Kate, but at least he doesn't over react like he used to, we have an understanding now, I keep my phone switched on, Sawyer goes with us, I eat before I start drinking and I don't get too drunk. I stick to those rules and he tolerates my evenings out. It's been so long though since I had one I am I am desperate to let my hair down. I think Christian senses this and that is why his anxiety has tripled.

"Ok have a good time" he says tightly I walk towards him and kiss the side of his mouth, he stands and deepens the kiss, "Behave yourself, remember you are 34 year old mother of 4" he growls grabbing my hair and pulling my head back so he can gain access to my neck.

"How could I forget?" I grin and pull out of his grip.

He watches me go not taking his eyes off me.

As I climb into the car I look back and see him standing at the window illuminated by the light shining behind him in his office, I blow him a kiss and wave at him, he raises his hand and gestures catching it, and then turns away.

I shake my head, I text Kate to say I am on my way, I am meeting her at a wine bar, we are having a drink then going for a meal and then probably hitting a few clubs, I have been looking forward to this all day, it will be fun just to kick back and relax with my best friend. I walk into the wine bar and glance around for Kate, she hasn't arrived and I take a seat near the window, Sawyer positions himself at a nearby table. I look around the bar and do a double take at the woman sitting in the corner staring at me; I go cold, its the bitch troll herself, Mrs Robinson. I feel uncomfortable but that discomfort turns to horror as she rises from her seat and comes to join me, the last time I saw her was 13 years ago when she cornered me at Christian's birthday party and everything came out about her past "relationship" with Christian. I steel myself as she hovers by the seat,

"May I sit down" she says quietly.

I glance at Sawyer and then nod. Wondering why the hell I didn't just tell her to go and fuck herself.

"Thank you" she replies.

I look hard at her, the years have been relatively kind to her, but she must be in late 50's early 60's now. I look closer and see she looks a lot thinner and a little gaunt from how I remember her.

She sits down with effortless grace. The uncomfortable silence that follows is making me jittery, in the end I have to say something so I come to the point. "What do you want Elena?" I say sharply.

"Ana, please, I know things are ...difficult between us, I know what you think of me, and believe me over the years I have come to accept that some of what you think maybe true, but I want to make my peace with you, I made my peace with Christian years ago when I stepped out of his life for ever, and I owe you the same courtesy".

I sit unable to know what to say. She continues, " I have been watching you two together over the years from a distance, and I accept now that you were the best thing that ever happened to Christian , you gave him what he needed and what he wanted, you made him complete". My mouth drops open I am unable to articulate any words at all she doesn't seem to notice, as she carries on. "Ana, I was afraid you would come between myself and Christian and I behaved appallingly towards to you but the only person who came between me and Christian in the end was me. I failed to see the depth of the feelings he had for you, I am truly sorry Ana".

"Why now?" I manage to say when she pauses.

"Because I am leaving soon" she says

"Where are you going?" I ask

She smiles a brittle smile and says simply "Who knows?"

I stare at her, realisation dawning on me, "You're ill!" I gasp

She nods at me, "I'm dying Ana, I have cancer of the pancreas which is aggressive and has spread and is inoperable, I have declined all treatment, as it will be pointless in the long run and I am not prepared to put off the inevitable".

For the first time I feel sorry for her, I reach across the table and grasp her hand, not quite believing that I am doing it. "I'm so sorry" I say.

She smiles at me, "You have no idea how gratifying that small gesture was Ana" She looks beyond me, "your friend has arrived, I will leave you alone now, thank you for listening to me Ana, and I wish you and Christian the best of everything".

She stands, I look over my shoulder at Kate who is standing open mouthed, I hold my finger up to her asking her wordlessly to wait, she nods and sits with Sawyer. I turn to Elena and before I can think too deeply about it I hug her, "Take care of yourself Elena" I say and pull away swiftly.

I see the tears in her eyes, she shakes her head and pulls herself up straight and takes a deep sigh. "You too Ana" she says touching my arm, she bends and picks up her small clutch bag, nods at Sawyer and Kate and goes to leave.

"Wait" I say turning towards her.

She looks at me questioningly.

"Does Christian know?" I ask

She shakes her head, "I thought about telling him when I called to tell him about his brother that evening, but he arrived with his father and...well, Carrick thinks about as much of me as you do, and I didn't want to cause a scene, so I slipped away before they came in, as far as Christian knew I had already left".

I nod and ask "Do you want him to know?".

She smiles at me, "I honestly don't mind Ana, I will leave that for you to decide, I already have closure with Christian and that time in my life and I just wanted to put things right with you, and I have done that now, I am glad I saw you here tonight I did wonder how I would get to speak to you, it must have been fate, Anyway goodbye Ana". With that she turns and leaves, without a backward glance.

Kate is beside me in a second, "Are you ok - What the hell did she want?" she asks looking at me with concern.

I smile at her, "She's dying and she wanted to make peace with me before she does" I say

"Shit!" Kate exclaims

"Quite!" I say and link my arm in hers, "Are we ready, are we having something here or heading off for dinner?"

Kate glances at her watch, "Lets eat I'm starving!" she says.

We are talking in the restaurant, I am on my 3rd glass of wine, the main topic has been my meeting with Elena, I am torn and wondering whether to tell Christian or not.

"Do you think I should tell Christian?" I ask Kate

She frowns thinking, "It's up to you, what do you think he would do if you did?" she asks

"He'd probably call her and see her" I reply

"Can you live with that?" she asks

I think carefully, "Yes I think I could" I reply surprised at my own level of comfort at the thought of my husband seeing his ex again.

The conversation carries on and Kate tells me that Elliot is making more of an effort and has got his act together and is behaving like proper father to Ava and Zoe now.

"It's about time!" I snort and Kate agrees with me. Kate tells me he is also seeing more of Noah, and has taken all three out of his children out on trips, and that he is hoping to take them all on holiday somewhere.

"It seems at last he is growing up" Kate says with a smile.

We are in the car, both a little giggly, feeling warm and fuzzy with the amount of wine we have consumed, and we are heading to a club, we look in dismay at the line waiting to get in, but Sawyer walks up to the bouncer on the door and whispers in his ear, and the next thing we are being granted access and being led to a VIP area.

I start to unwind and let my hair down, we have a few dances but mainly we just sit and drink and talk, suddenly a hand touches my shoulder.

"Mrs Grey, how are you?" I look around and standing in front of me is Dr King

I smile widely "Come on Gaz less of the Mrs Grey!" I say I turn to Kate who is looking at me with a confused look on her face, "This is Dr Gareth King, who I told you about, we went to school together briefly many moons ago, he was the friend of a boy who I dated once or twice"

Kate shakes his hand and invites him to join us, as soon as he sits down I feel uncomfortable, he is sitting a little too close to me and his leg keeps brushing mine.

Kate decides she needs the ladies room, and as I stand to go with her she shakes her head, "its ok Ana you stay and talk to Dr King"

"Gareth please" he says in a smooth voice, "yes Ana, lets talk" he grasps my arm I sit down and pull my arm away from him. I am feeling really uncomfortable now, I look over to Sawyer who immediately walks towards us.

"Is everything alright, Mrs Grey" he asks looking directly at Gareth as he speaks to me.

"Gareth, this is Luke Sawyer, my security" I say firmly hoping he takes the hint, but it doesn't seem to work, he just smiles at Sawyer.

"Hello Luke Sawyer" Gareth says in a sarcastic tone.

I look up at Sawyer "I'm ok for now thank you Luke, Kate will be back in moment". Sawyer nods and returns to his table, but I see him fishing his phone out of his pocket and making a call. I am hoping he is not calling Taylor or Christian.

Once again Gareth moves closer to me, he's obviously had too much to drink and I realise I am going to have to handle this, I take a deep breath and steady my erratic breathing, my heart is pumping out of my chest, I go to stand "Excuse me please, Gareth, I need to use the bathroom" I say.  
As I stand he grabs my hand and lurches to his feet, the next thing his arm is around me and he is pressing his wet lips all over my face, and his hands are all over me I don't think twice I bring my knee up and it connects sharply with his groin, as he moves backwards I slap him around the face and shove him with all my strength, he wobbles and crashes backwards on to the sofa, where he sits looking dazed and in pain.

"Shit, you bitch" he growls and tries to stagger to his feet, lunging towards me, but Sawyer grabs him and pulls his arm around his back he whispers something in his ear and leads him away, Kate runs towards me.

"What happened, I saw him lunge at you and Sawyer grabbed him?"

I sink on to the sofa and tell Kate everything that happened. She puts her arm around me, "Are you going to press charges?" she asks

"I don't know", I sigh, "Christian is going to flip" I moan.

I put my head in my hands. Kate puts her arm around me, she glances around, "there are security cameras Ana" she whispers, "you have proof". I follow her line of sight and see the small cameras on the ceiling. As I look at them something catches my attention, striding towards us, is Christian. I realise Sawyer must have phoned him.

He swoops down and pulls me into his arms, "What happened, where's Sawyer" he growls.

Kate places her hand on his arm "Calm down Christian, everything is under control" she says sharply, she tells him swiftly what happened from what I told her and what she saw and how we have proof of everything with the security cameras. I feel his body stiffen against mine as the anger rises inside him.

He holds me at arms length, visually checking me all over.

"Come on baby, lets get you home" he says, he turns to Kate "Are you coming?" he asks

She nods and follows us out.

We go outside and I see Gareth being bundled into police car protesting his innocence. Christian walks up to Sawyer and whispers something in his ear, Sawyer nods, Christian claps him on the shoulder and holds his hand out to me, I see Christians R8 parked up but he leads me towards the SUV which we have been traveling around in all evening, I climb in, in silence and Kate clambers into the back.

Christian drops Kate off and we drive home. He is quiet and remote when we get inside, I can't stand it any longer, i turn to him, "Christian are you mad at me?" I ask

He relaxes and pulls me into his arms, "No baby, I'm mad at him and I am just going through in my mind how I am going to destroy him"

I swallow and look up into his eyes which are like flint, they soften as he looks at me, and he pulls me close and buries his nose in my hair inhaling deeply.

"Christian I have something else to tell you" I say, I feel him tense but he says nothing.

"I saw Elena tonight" I say, and wait

"What?" he says and pulls me from him and looks hard at me. I take the lead, and pull him towards the sofa, and sit holding his hand, I take a deep breath and tell him what happened and what was said, word for word.

I see the colour drain from his face, he looks shattered, he rakes his hand through his hair, and then looks at me, "How are you feeling about seeing her again?" he asks quietly.

"I'm surprisingly ok about it" I say

"I won't see her if you don't want me to" he says suddenly.

"But you want to don't you?" I reply

He pauses and then he nods slowly.

I sigh, its time to finally put this to rest. "I have made my peace with her, she let go of you a long while ago it seems, if you want to see her ...I won't stop you" I say.

"I don't want to go on my own" he says suddenly grasping my hand, "would you come with me?" he asks.

I swallow again, "Sure if you want me to" I reply.

He puts his arms around me "Thank you baby" he says.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Three turbulent weeks have passed since that night in the club, it turned out that Gareth King was a liability to the hospital, he was good at his job, damn good – one of the best in his field. Unfortunately though he was a drinker and he was a mean drunk as I had discovered that night. He had a track record of making a nuisance of himself at clubs and the hospital had turned a blind eye to his antics but it seemed that the fact he had tried it on with the wife of one of the most influential business men in the United States hadn't gone down well at the hospital and had proved to be the final straw and he had been moved on. Grace was mortified, she had recommended him to us for my treatment and she was really upset by what she considered a betrayal. To be fair I was just glad it was over.

I had more important things to think about, namely my visit with Christian to see Elena, which I wasn't looking forward to one bit. He had called her, insisting I was present while he talked to her on the phone, throughout his conversation he had his eyes locked on mine. He had been brisk and business like but she had agreed to see him.

Now here we were, Christian held open the car door as I stepped out, he grasped my hand tightly and kissed my knuckles before striding towards the house.

As we approach, the door opens and there she stands, dressed from head to toe in black, her face lights up when she sees Christian but the smile faltered slightly when she saw me by his side. I go cold, oh my god was this all a plan to see him one last time.

"Christian, its lovely to see you after all these years" she gushes and moves forward to embrace him.

He freezes, and puts his hand up "No Elena" he says sharply, the effect is immediate she backs off straight away and gesturing towards the front door, invites us in.

Christian turns to me "Ok baby?" he whispers

I nod and follow him in even though I am feeling any but ok. I was unsure of what was going to happen next, I was shocked by Christian's reaction at the door.

"Won't you sit down, would you like a drink?" Elena says brightly as she enters the room and shuts the door.

"No thank you" Christian replies shortly "We won't be staying long".

Elena nods at Christian; "Of course" she stammers looking disappointed and she sits down.

"How are you?" he asks a little more gently

She smiles again "Oh as good as can be expected at this stage" she says.

Christian nods, and takes a deep breath, "Listen Elena, I'm glad you made your peace with Ana she deserved an apology for the way you treated her".

She looked at Christian as if he had slapped her, I realise by her reaction she was playing the sympathy card knowing I would tell Christian and he would come, but it seems she wasn't expecting the way he is behaving, I have to say neither am I, but seemingly unaware of this he continues with what he wants to say.

"I was sorry to hear you are ill Elena" He stops and shakes his head, he grips my hand tightly and looks quickly at me his free hand has fisted at his side and he gone ramrod straight and stiff "I see our relationship differently now, since I became a father it made me realise what we did...what you did - it was very wrong"

"Christian" I say alarmed he glances at me and holds his hand up, his other hand is gripping mine intensely almost to the point of pain. I shut up and gentry stroke his arm with my other hand. He is going to confront his past with her, and all I can do is support him, by being there.

The atmosphere is charged Christian looks at me and then looks at Elena.

"We didn't have love Elena, we had sex, and it was dirty and it was wrong, I was just your plaything to stop you getting bored when Linc wasn't around, something to satisfy your needs, you let yourself believe you were helping me, when all the time it wasn't for me at all it was all for your sexual gratification, you took advantage of a 15 year old frightened and confused child who had severe self esteem issues and who was severely fucked up in the head, and all you did was fuck that boy up even more"

"Christian I..." Elena stammers but Christian holds his hand up to silence her.

"Elena, if anyone ever acted toward my children the way you behaved towards me I would destroy them, you didn't care about me at all, you drove my anger inwards and it has taken me years to recover, you tried to sabotage my relationship with the one person who you realised could help me and was helping me, and you couldn't stand it could you, the fact Ana was healing me, making me whole, making me complete" Christian stops he is trembling and he takes a deep breath and a shot look at me before he continues "I owe this woman my life" he says gesturing towards me, I swallow deeply, "She gave me love and trust and affection, she made me realise I was worthy of love, she holds me in her arms and tells me how much I mean to her and I believe her because this woman has shown me how much she loves me to the point of putting her own life in danger. She can touch me – everywhere, and I crave her touches I don't flinch or freeze I crave them, she has repaired me and made me a better man, this woman is my life" he stops.

Elena looks crushed, Christian looks down at her, and I am shocked by the coldness in his eyes

"Do you remember the night we last met up? He spits "I was distressed and hurting, Ana and I had had a fight, I had behaved appallingly and I was struggling with that, and what did you do, you didn't offer anything constructive, which as a "friend" you should have, instead you tried to kiss me you tried to lure me back to you. You wanted to take me away from the one person who makes me completely happy. That's not love or caring about someone Elena that was pure selfishness on your part..."

"Christian please, come on that's enough" I say quietly, I can't bear to hear any more.

He turns to me the love for me glowing in his eyes "I need her to know" he says desperately

"I think she's got the message baby" I say to him quietly using his pet word for me back at him, I touch his face, "Just let it go now, you have told her how you feel, now just let it all go"

He shuts his eyes tight and lets out a huge sigh; he looks at Elena, "We are going now" he says simply "Goodbye".

Elena nods "Goodbye Christian" she says

He turns on his heel and walks out dragging me along with him as he pulls me out the door I look back at Elena our eyes meet and she smiles and nods, but she looks devastated. As soon as we get outside he turns sharply and drags me into his arms and holds me as if his life depends on it, I feel his body shaking and I realise he is crying.

"Come on Christian lets go home" I say gently.

He nods and we climb into the car I turn to him "Are you alright?" I ask

"Yes, yes I am in fact, I have never felt better it has taken me far too many years to realise it but I am finally seeing everything clearly now.

"Good" I say unsure of what else I can say.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I am sitting with Grace in a busy coffee shop I love spending time with her and we don't do it often enough, I have just spent the last few minutes giving her a rough outline of what happened a few days ago when we visited Elena. I sit back as I finish talking and take a gulp from the cup of tea I am drinking. Grace stares at me, and then a smile crosses her face, "finally" she breathes, and clutches my hand across the table.

"That night all those years ago at the party when I heard that he had been..." she stops

"Its ok Grace" I say, "We don't need to go over old ground again, you've told me before how you felt"

Grace looks at me, "I knew this day would come eventually, I knew he would figure it out for himself, I didn't expect it to take quite so long but I'm glad it's happened"

I look questioningly at Grace and she smiles at me.

"Do you remember when you were in hospital after you saved Mia from Jack Hyde?"

I nod wondering where this is going.

"While you were unconscious I came to see you, Christian was there of course, he refused to leave you, he never left your side, I asked him why you hadn't talked to him, and had gone off on your own to save Mia"

A flash of recognition from the depths of my memory comes to me, a moment in time where I was unconscious but hearing what was going on around me, a hushed conversation between Christian and his mother. Grace looks past me as she is remembering that night.

"I came to see you, you were so still and Christian was shredded, but I knew something had to have happened, so I asked him why you hadn't told him what was happening, and he said that you weren't talking, I knew from the way he was talking he had done something to upset you and cause the situation, and i asked him what had happened, I asked him what he had done, it was then he broke down and told me how appallingly he'd behaved when you told him you were pregnant I was angry with him and I told him how stupid he'd been and that's when he told me how he had seen ...her, and what had happened". Grace pauses, "Did he ever tell you she made a pass at him before you found out the other night of course?"

I nod, "Yes he told me how the whole thing with Elena started right up to the night I told him I was pregnant".

Grace nods, and she carries on "He was devastated, at what had happened and how he's reacted with you, but that moment she tried to kiss him made him realise that the relationship she had instigated had been wrong, it was the news of the baby which he had just received which helped him reach that conclusion, I remember telling him at the time that having children changed the way you looked at things".

I nod again, "he said that to Elena, the other night" I say "he said that if anyone had behaved to our children the way she had done to him, he would destroy them"

"He would", Grace agrees, she looks straight at me "he would kill them and not think twice about it" she pauses "Did you know he nearly killed Jack Hyde that day?"

I shook my head, but another vague memory stirs, a cryptic comment Christian had made at the time "I wanted to kill him – I nearly did".

"What did he do?" I ask almost afraid to hear the answer.

Grace shakes her head, "If it hadn't of been for Taylor and Sawyer, Christian would probably be in jail now. He completely lost control, it was seeing you on the ground unconscious, and then he spotted Mia who had been drugged and something snapped, by all accounts, he grabbed Jack up off the floor and repeatedly punched him then he let him fall to the ground and he grabbed the gun you had used, he hauled Jack up and dragged him over to a wall and pinned him up against it he was going to shoot him, it took Taylor and Sawyer all their strength to pull him away and stop him".

"Thank god they did" I whisper, I can't believe it, Christian who has always been so anti gun, refusing despite my pleading to learn to shoot, coming so close to ending another persons life with a firearm because of me.

I want to get off this subject, I remember Phoebe's exhibition.

"Are you and Carrick coming to the art exhibition next week?" I ask

Grace smiles "We wouldn't miss it for the world"

"At this rate the Grey and Steele family will be taking over the whole exhibition, my dad's coming and so is Kate" I say with a smile.

Grace laughs, "She is a very talented artist for someone so young, her work shows such maturity, its quite incredible, I find it had to believe it is the work of a 10 year old when I see some of the pieces she has done"

Grace and I continue to talk we are disturbed by my Blackberry which buzzes insistently, I glance at my watch, "Hell look at the time!" I exclaim "Where did that hour go, I need to get back to work, I am rummaging for my Blackberry which is still buzzing, I glance at the screen and frown, wondering why the school is calling me.

"Hello, Ana Grey" I answer, Grace stands and gathers her belongings.

"WHAT!" I exclaim, I cannot believe what the person on the end of the line has just told me. I grasp Grace's arm, she turns and looks at me with concern.

"Yes thank you, I'll be right there" I reply and hang up.

"Ana what's wrong?" Grace asks

I look at her I still can't believe what I have just been told. "Its Isobel, she's been fighting, shes done the girl who she hit some damage"

Grace looks at me with her mouth open, "Isobel?!" She says incredulously.

"I know, I'm finding it hard to believe as well" I say "I'm am going to have to tell Christian" I pause "This is going to be fun" I say sarcastically as I dial Christians number.

"Ana" he says

"Christian we have a problem" I say

"What's happened?" he replies a tone of panic in his voice.

"The school has just phoned me – Isobel is in trouble, she has been fighting and inflicted some damage on the girl she hit"

"Christ! Isobel? Are you serious?" he says

"I know I'm finding it as hard to believe as you" I say

Christian sighs, "Give me half an hour, I'll meet you at the school"

"OK" I say and with that he hangs up, I dial again and speak to Hannah "Hannah cancel my appointments for this afternoon, an emergency has come up" I say

"OK Ana" she replies, "Don't forget you have those contracts to sign though" she says

I think for a moment, "Can you fax them to home I'll sign them and fax them back"

"Sure no problem" she replies and she is gone.

Grace stands staring at me, "Do you want me to come with you?" she asks with her hand on my arm

I shake my head," Thank you, but no, there's no need" I say.

Grace kisses my cheek, "I'll say goodbye then dear" she says "Thank you so much for a lovely lunch it was nice to talk" she adds, and with that she is gone.

I look round and see Sawyer is walking towards me; he saw Grace leave and must assume we are returning to work.

"Luke can you take me to school, there is a problem with Izzy?" I say as he approaches me.

He nods and we cross the road and head towards the parking lot.

We pull up at the school and he lets me out, "I'll go and find somewhere to park" he says and disappears.

I walk towards the school office and i see Karen Prescott walking towards me.

"What the hell has happened?" I ask

She pulls me to one side, "Two older girls were bullying Alex and Izzy stepped in to protect him" she says with a smile.

"Older girls, older than Izzy?" I ask

Prescott nods and a smile creeps across her lips "She was magnificent, Mrs Grey, those two girls were older than her and bigger but she just took them down, I'm sorry Mrs Grey but I couldn't step in I'm not allowed to when other children are involved, but they seemed nasty pieces "

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, I say" I stop "My father has a lot to answer for!"

Ray had been giving Theo and Phoebe self defence classes and Isobel had been going along to watch, and it seems taking notice.  
I turn to see Christian striding towards me, I quickly explain what has happened and I see the paternal pride spread across Christians face. We head towards the office.

As we are sitting waiting Sawyer walks in and sits down in the corner with Prescott.

We are taken through to the principals office, sitting there is Isobel looking dishevelled and defiant, with her arm around Alex who is quietly crying, she is glaring menacingly at two girls who are head and shoulders bigger than her one is holding a tissue to a severely bleeding nose and the other has an enormous icepack over a quickly bruising eye and a cut lip. There appears to be another parent there as well, a young harassed looking mother who gapes at Christian as we enter the room.

Christian ignores her and walks towards the principal his hand outstretched, he gives her his full megawatt smile which seems to have the desired effect as she can't take her eyes off him.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, thank you for joining us, please take a seat" the principal says pulling herself together.

Isobel moves to go towards Christian, but he glares at her and she sits down again.

The incident is quickly outlined, apparently the two older girls cornered Alex and decided to try and pull his trousers down, he tried to get away and they had lifted him up to dump him in a trash can, Isobel had seen them and rushed to her brothers aid, they had released him and turned on her and she had basically kicked their ass.

The mother of one of the girls is cringing at the story, she glares at her daughter who puts her head down, there is a knock at the door and another woman enters, presumably the mother to the other girl, we turn to look at her and she strides to the table, she immaculately dressed and is carrying a small briefcase, it is clear she is a successful businesswoman.

"So sorry it took me so long" she says, offering her hand to the principal, she turns and catches sight of Christian and openly gasps, before sitting with thud on to a seat.

The Principal quickly outlines the events again for her benefit, and calls the children forward, Isobel grasps Alex's hand and leads him forward, she wraps her arm protectively around his shoulder. The two older girls also stand and I gasp they are clearly older and much bigger. The two mothers also notice the discrepancy in size and look uncomfortable. It also appears that this is not the first time these girls have been in trouble, they seem to be known bullies who make a habit of this kind of behaviour. They are both suspended for 3 days for their role, and told that this is their last chance to change, if they do anything like this again they will be removed from the school, Both parents go white and glare at their children. the principal turns to Isobel, it is her first offence and it seems to have been taken into consideration that she was protecting her brother, but she is scathing that Izzy had used so much force and inflicted so much damage. Her saving grace appears to be her previously clean record, and I can't help thinking that because her father is Christian Grey also has something to do with it. Isobel is let off with a warning.

As we are leaving the mother who arrived late makes a beeline for Christian, she strides towards him her hand outstretched, "Mr Grey, so pleased to meet you, although its a shame it is under such circumstances, I'm Alexandra McKenna".

Christian stares at her impassively his eyes like ice and stiffly shakes her hand, but says nothing.

This seems to throw her off slightly but she bravely ploughs on, "Please let me apologise for my daughter" she says

Christian nods and turns to leave, it seems this has irritated her and she blurts out "Excuse me, but your daughter has possibly broken her nose"

Christian spins on the spot, and steps menacingly towards her, she takes an involuntary step back, "How old is your daughter Ms McKenna?" he asks mildly, too mildly  
"N...Nearly 10" she stammers  
Christian nods, "Isobel is eight years old, her brother is six, your daughter is much taller than either of them and older, I suggest you think about that fact, before you try and claim any moral high ground"

He stares at her and she blanches, she swallows, "I wasn't suggesting.." she stops

"Good" Christian replies, he turns to me holding his hand out and I take it and we leave the room.

I am lying in Christian's arms we are curled up on the sofa, with some music playing in the background. We are still thinking about Isobel's reaction when we spoke to her earlier. We had asked her why she did what she did, she looked at us as if we had two heads, and replied simply "Because he's my brother, and nobody hurts my family"

We had tried to explain to her that the amount of violence she had used wasn't appropriate, and she had looked at us again and said, "I didn't think it would be so easy, they were taller and older than me so I hit hard because I didn't want them to hit me back"

Both Christian and I had tried to suppress smiles at that comment.

"I'm still wondering where the hell she learnt how to fight like that" Christian says suddenly

I turn and look up at him, "Come on Christian don't you remember Brawler Trevelyan Grey?" I tease

"Yes but I had issues" he says quietly.

I turn and wrap my arms around him "Hey, I didn't mean it like that, besides I think she has been watching my dad giving Phoebe and Theo self defence classes she must have picked it up from there"

He nods and looks at me, "Do you think she would be interested in training with Claude?" he asks

I shake my head "I don't know why don't you ask her?"

"I wanted to run it past you first, Theo isn't interested in the martial arts any more, he has dropped it and is concentrating on his athletics, Phoebe refuses point blank to do it.

"I'm ok with it" I shrug

Christian shouts Isobel, and we hear her running down the stairs.

As she enters the lounge she looks wary, Christian had rebuked her for her use of excessive violence and it had stung.

"Isobel, would you like to learn a martial art with Claude?"

Her face lights up, "Would I ever!" she exclaims

"Ok, which one appeals to you, Judo, karate?"

"Krav Maga" she says immediately

Christian blanches, "Izzy that's quite full on, do you think...?"

She interrupts him, "I have been looking at martial arts online and this one is my favourite, I have been watching demonstrations of it on YouTube, I like the way, the idea is you end the fight quickly as possible"

We both sit with our mouths wide open, it seems we have our answer as to where she learnt her fighting skills.

Christian recovers first and smiles, "Ok" he says, "If you are serious about it, we will get you a few lessons under your belt with Claude and then if you still want to we will find you a class and enroll you"

Isobel flings her arms around Christian's neck and kisses him "Thank you daddy, I love you!" she says

I watch her practically skip from the room, "She's a dark horse" I mutter

"Very" Christian replies.

He gently eases himself down on top of me, and kisses my forehead.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Grey?" I say grinning at him

"Paying my wife some attention" he says with a wicked grin, "Do you have a problem with that?"

I wrap my arms around him, "Not at all!" I reply

"Good" he says and covers my lips with his. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
It's warm and I am bursting with pride, we are standing in a crowded hall with hundreds of people milling around. I can't take my eyes off a set of 3 pictures being displayed on the wall. They are titled "Family Tree" and I see familiar faces of everyone in our family appearing as fruit from trees standing in a field. Every time I look closer I see something new appearing on it. Christian is standing open mouthed staring at it.

"Do you like it dad?" Phoebe asks him nervously sliding her small hand into his.

He looks down at her and smiles "Phoebe it's magnificent" he says

"Do you think anyone will want to buy it?" she asks

Christian wraps his arm around her "Somebody already has" he whispers in her ear.

"You bought it!" she squeals

He nods at her, and she wraps her arms around his waist.

I am smiling at them and I am brought back by a voice in my ear, "Your girl's got talent"

I spin around "JOSE!" I exclaim and fling my arms around him.

"Jose!" Phoebe squeals and runs to him he swings her round, Hey Pheebs, I love your picture!" he says grinning at her, "I was going to buy it but someone beat me to it!" he says glancing at Christian, Christian grins at him

"How are you Jose?" he says slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm good, I also have news" he says, he turns and Sophie walks up beside him and slips her hand into his, Christian's face drops immediately.

"Jose?" I say.

"I love her" he says simply, he turns to Sophie who smiles widely at him

"And I love him too" she says.

I look at them and see the same look Christian and I give each other.

"What does your father say?" I ask tentatively

"He wasn't too keen to begin with, but he can see Jose loves me and in the end all he wants is for me to be happy!"

Christian nods, and pulls Jose to one side, I watch them trying to listen to what they are saying.

"She is 14 years younger than you" Christian says to him

Jose nods and points out the age difference between Christian and myself, Christian sighs and I see him shake Jose's hand and then he whispers something into Jose's ear which I can't hear, Jose nods solemnly and they return.

"What did you say to him?" I ask as Jose and Sophie walk away.

"I told him if he hurt her, it wouldn't be just Taylor after his balls on a plate!"

I smile and squeeze his hand.

"Annie" the familiar voice of my father makes me turn. I run into his arms and hug him tightly; as usual he looks embarrassed by my public show of affection towards him.

"Granddad Ray!" A chorus of voices shout and pushing their way through the crowd of people my four children appear from all directions and throw themselves at him, he laughs and wraps them all in a hug.

"Hey guys!" he says, he looks at Phoebe, "Well little lady are you going to show me your picture?" he says.

Phoebe beams at him and pulls him towards the pictures on the wall and points at them.

"Whoa" he says stunned as he stands gaping at the pictures.

He hugs Phoebe to him unable to say another word.

Grace and Carrick walk over and join him and they chat happily.

"Excuse me Mr Grey, may we have a photograph?" a photographer approaches Christian, he scowls and shakes his head, "This is not about me" he says shortly and goes to turn away.

"Please Mr Grey, maybe one with your daughter?"

Christian spins and fixes the man with an icy stare, "I said no, and you will not take photographs of my children" he says very quietly and deliberately, he looks calm and a model of self control, but I know differently he is burning with rage.

"Christian, calm down" I say grasping his hand.

He looks at me wraps his arm around my shoulder and moves away, "Come on we're leaving" he says.

He rounds up the children and Taylor and Sawyer appear.

He kisses his mother and pulls my hand to get me to follow, I stop and pull away, "Christian you are over reacting, please don't cause a scene, I don't want to go yet, my father has only just arrived"

I run my hand up and down his arm.

"I'm sorry" he says, "This is Phoebe's night I didn't want it to become about me"

"So" I say taking a deep breath, "reach a compromise with the photographers, they want a picture, let them have one, you and Phoebe, she will love it, she is only 10 so you make sure you have full control about what they do and don't publish"

He looks at me and smiles; he touches my chin with his finger.

"What would I do without you Mrs Grey?" he says

Christian strolls over to the press pack and states his terms, I see nodding and hand shaking.

He comes back and calls Phoebe, "Phoebe darling come here a moment will you"

Phoebe runs to Christian and he asks her if she would like to have her photo taken by the photographers, he explains to her that it will be in the press and that if she doesn't want to its ok.

She beams at him and nods her head enthusiastically, they go and stand beside her picture and the press pack close in. Christian protectively wraps his arm around her and at first she looks a little startled at all the flash bulbs going off but soon relaxes and smiles widely.

As Christian raises his hand to state that enough is enough, a reporter with a cameraman pushes her way towards him, it's a local news team covering the event and this eager reporter is obviously looking for a scoop, she pushes the microphone in Phoebe's face, Christian pushes it away roughly and glares at Taylor who immediately strides forward and places himself between the reporter and Phoebe.  
Christian stands in front of the reporter and says in a calm voice my daughter is 10 years old, you will not approach her unless I give you permission to do so, do you understand?"

The reporter looks shocked and backs off, Christian steers Phoebe back to where we all standing. The reporter follows, "Mr Grey may we speak to you then?" she asks

Christian turns "No, this evening is not about me so you may not"

The reporter looks crushed and turns away, realising that if she had gone about things differently she may now have the scoop she wanted.

"Well done!" I say to him as he stands beside me.

His mouth twitches, "I really hate those parasites" he says.

The evening wears on I see Taylor talking with Jose and Sophie, and smile, I'm glad Jose is happy. I am pulled from my thoughts by a voice behind me, "Mrs Grey"

I turn and see an oldish balding man in an ill fitting grey suit, I recognise him and I go cold. "Mr Lincoln what do you want" I say.

Standing in front of me is Donald Lincoln, ex husband of Elena and the man who had made it possible for Jack Hyde to come after me all those years ago, by paying his bail. I first met him when I was leaving Christians club before we got married, when he shared an elevator with us, It was an ill fitting brown suit he wore then, I didn't know who he was then of course. Since then, there have been numerous encounters with him. After Christian had carried out his plan to bankrupt him he seemed to disappear, this is the first time I have seen him then.

I feel an arm wrap around me and a cold voice says "Step away Linc"

Christian has joined me and is glaring at him with an intensity which scares me.

"Grey" he spits glaring back at Christian. "This is no concern of yours I want to speak to your wife"

"My wife is my concern" He growls

I feel anger rising in my gut, "Hello I am here you know" I say, I turn to Christian and squeeze his hand "Please" I whisper and stare him straight in the eye.

He sighs and waves his hands in the air, "Fine" he splutters.

I touch his arm "Thank you" I say, I turn to Linc "You have 2 minutes"

He gestures to a door and I follow him.

We stand outside the exhibition hall in a side room I cross my arms and pull myself up to stand ramrod straight in front of him.

"Thank you "he says, he looks nervous

"Just say what you have to say and then go" I snap

He sighs "I know it is late in coming but I wanted to apologise to you for the way I got involved with Hyde, I should never have let my hatred of your husband cause you harm it was never my intention for you or his sister to get hurt"

I stare at him not quite believing what I am hearing, "Excuse me?" I say

He looks uncomfortable and shifts slightly

I laugh humourlessly "You are very right it is a bit late, that was 13 years ago" I turn to leave, and he grabs my arm.

"Wait" he says gripping my arm

I turn and stare at him, he lets go quickly, "Or what" I snarl "You will beat me to a pulp!" I say

He lets go of my arm as if I have burnt him and steps back looking shocked, "She _was_ sleeping with him" he says

I shake my head and I get right into his face "Do you know the full story Mr Lincoln?" I say quietly and I stare at him with the impassive look I have learnt from my husband.

He looks confused and shakes his head, I gesture to a chair "I think you had better sit down then" I say.

He sits not taking his eyes off me and swallows.

"Mr Lincoln, was Elena a trophy wife?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment then sighs, "yes, she was, but I loved her, in my own way" he says

I look at him, "And there lies your problem Mr Lincoln you loved her in your own way, she was bored and wanted some excitement"

"And your husband was only too pleased to oblige her" he spits at me.

I step forward and fist my hands at my side "Do you know how old Christian was when your wife first seduced him?"

He shakes his head.

"Fifteen" I spit

"He was a fifteen year old boy with self esteem issues, and baggage from a horrendous childhood before he was adopted I assume you know about his childhood history?"

Linc's mouth drops open and he nods, "Grace and Elena were friends and Grace told her" he stammers

I carry on and tell him everything Christian told me that night he opened up to me about how the affair started and went on to tell him how she tried to split us up and the night in the bar when she made a pass at him, I bring him right up to date with our encounter a week or so earlier. I don't spare him a single detail, and I am relentless in my tirade.

When I stop he looks a broken man, he looks at me bewildered, he has tears in his eyes and is shaking his head, and making a strange moaning noise. But I haven't finished and I walk right up to him, my hands on my hips.

"So Mr Lincoln", I say, he lifts his head up and stares at me and I continue "if you want to blame anyone for your marriage break up I suggest you look at yourself for not treating your wife with love and respect and then look at your ex wife who in my opinion is nothing more than a dirty pedophile who took advantage of a vulnerable fucked up child".

He looks gutted; he puts his head in his hands and starts to sob. I look at him in disgust, as I lift my head up I see Christian standing in the doorway, I run to him and embrace him, he looks at me, "I'm sorry" I say, "But he had to know the truth" I touch his face and he nods at me. He pulls me to his side as Donald Lincoln stands and walks towards him.

"I...I'm sorry I had no idea" he says holding a hand out towards Christian

Christian looks at me and I smile at him, he shakes Linc's hand and nods but doesn't say a word.

"That woman has tried to destroy us all" he says bitterly. I frown he has ignored his portion of the blame and heaped everything squarely on Elena.

"Can I ask why you came tonight to speak to me?" I ask looking at him.

He looks at me, "Elena died this afternoon, and it made me think of my own mortality I wanted to make my peace with you, I have always felt guilty about what happened to you because I was too blinded to see what Jack Hyde was like"

I grip Christian who stiffens next to me.

"I will leave you now, I think I have taken more than my allotted 2 minutes, Goodbye Mrs Grey" he says.

"Goodbye" I whisper.

"Grey" he nods at Christian

"Linc" Christian replies.

We watch him leave, and then look at each other "So she's gone" I say.

I feel Christian sag in my arms I wrap myself around him, "She's gone, It's finally over" he says gripping me tightly and pushing his head into my neck.

"Its all over" I whisper in his ear. I squeeze him gently, "Christian, come on, lets get back to our family, where we belong".

He stands and looks at me and holds out his hand to me, "Come on baby" he says


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
Six months have passed and everything is calm and uneventful, Theo has celebrated his 13th birthday and Phoebe has now turned 11. Everyone seems settled and things are swimming along nicely.

We are all sitting eating breakfast when we see Taylor hovering in the doorway, Christian looks up at him, "Anything wrong?" he asks. Taylor shakes his head, and steps closer.

"Erm sorry to bother you sir while you are having your breakfast I just wanted to give you this, its from Sophie and Jose" he hands Christian an envelope. Christian takes it from him opening it swiftly, he looks up at Taylor and beams at him, I glance over to see the wedding invitation in Christians hand, I squeal and leap to my feet and embrace Taylor almost knocking him over. He hugs me and then pulls away looking embarrassed.  
I grab my phone and call Jose.

"Jose Rodriguez, why didn't you tell me" I squeal down the phone.

"Congratulations!" I say, I look up and see Christian gesturing towards the phone, "hang on Christian wants to speak to you" I hand the phone over.

"Jose, congratulation!" Christian says "Of course we will be coming to your wedding try and stop us" he hands the phone back to me.

"Ana, will you be my best man?" Jose asks

I am stunned, when I pull myself together I take a deep breath "Jose, a best man is just that a man" I say

"Ana the best man is someone who is close to the groom his best friend in the whole world, and Ana that's you, always has been"

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Jose it will be an honour!" I say

"Great, listen got to go" he says

"Bye Jose" I say and hang up.

Christian is staring at me.

"Jose has asked me to be his best man!" I say, Christian chokes on his coffee.

I glance at my watch, and rise to my feet, to go and brush my teeth, when I return Christian is at the door watching our children head off to school, he turns as I walk in the room, I grab my bag and phone and snatch my jacket from the hook, "I'm going then" I say and plant a swift kiss on his lips, he grabs me around the waist and deepens the kiss.

"Christian I am going to be late, I have a meeting first thing with a new author" I try to pull away from him but he refuses to let me go.  
He grasps my hair and pulls my head back and I feel my inside starting to melt, I respond to him letting my bag fall to the floor. I grip him tightly and run my hands over this firm shoulders.

He pulls away, "That's better" he says, "Now you can go to work" he grins at me wickedly and slaps my behind as I walk away from him.

I am smiling as I climb into the car, and see him standing in the doorway watching me go. I shake my head and try and focus on the day ahead.

The day flies past, meetings, launches and exhibitions everything seems to be happening, it is 4pm when I glance at the clock and realise I haven't eaten. I run down to the kitchen and grab a cup of tea and some cookies out of the communal jar, I am walking back when I look towards reception and see Ethan talking to Claire on Reception, I head towards them, Claire looks towards me and puts down the phone she had just picked up.

"Hi Ethan" I say with a smile.

"Hi" he replies, "Listen, sorry to bother you but I was hoping to have a word"

"Sure" I say, I nod towards my office and he follows, I tell Hannah to hold my calls, and gesture towards my office, I follow Ethan in and close the door.

"What's up?" I ask

Ethan looks at me, he looks tired and there are huge dark circles under his eyes. He hesitates, before he speaks, "Ana would you do us a huge favour?" He looks at me "Would you mind baby sitting Jonathan tomorrow evening for us its our wedding anniversary and I want to take Mia out for a meal, just the two of us, and i want to get everything fixed so she can't back out"

I frown "Can't back out?" I ask

Ethan sighs, "She won't leave Jonathan we haven't had a night out since he was born because she refuses to leave him with someone".

"So what makes you think she will agree this time?" I ask

"The only people Mia would trust are you and Christian and her mother, she has said as much but she doesn't want to impose herself on any of you so if I tell her I have fixed it all and you don't mind and its sorted she can't argue"

I nod, "well I don't mind" I say "and I'm sure Christian will be thrilled to spend some time with his nephew".

Ethan beams at me, he stands and hugs me, "Thanks Ana, we won't be out late, its going to be a big enough challenge to get her out in the first place, she isn't going to want to stay out for long"

I phone Christian as soon as Ethan leaves, "Hi" I say as he answers

"Hi yourself" he says, clearly in the same good mood he had this morning.

"How do you feel about doing a bit of babysitting?" I ask

There is a silence "Babysitting?" he says eventually.

I explain about Ethan's visit and what he said.

"Sure, why not" He says.

We talk for a few minutes longer then he has to go. I settle and carry on with some work.

The following evening I am feeling excited and apprehensive at the same time, at 7pm Ethan and Mia arrive, carrying baby Jonathan in his car seat, he is happily gurgling and wriggling. She also seems to have brought enough things for a weeks stay. She looks anxious; Christian puts his arm around her.

"He'll be fine with his Uncle Christian" he says gently lifting the car seat from Mia's hands. She smiles at him, and immediately launches into what to do in any possible eventuality. Ethan gently pulls her towards the door, as they are about to leave she turns back and smiles,

"Also, thank you for the flowers, they were lovely" she says, and with that they are gone.

"I sent an arrangement for their anniversary" Christian explains as he lifts Jonathan out of his car seat, I watch as he tucks the baby in the crook of one arm, whilst moving the car seat and then rummaging in the bag for some toys, he settles himself on the sofa and sits Jonathan on his lap, dangling various things in front of him and smiling down at him as he reaches for them. I watch unable to tear my eyes away, this man is one of the most successful, respected and sometimes ruthless businessmen in the United States, but at this moment he is looks as far from a hotshot CEO as you can get. It reminds me of the times he sat like that with our children when they were babies. There has also been a change in him, since he had his confrontation with Elena and then Linc apologised it seems he has laid something to rest, he's still over protective of me and the children and likes control, he will never change in that respect, but there is something different now and it's been different since that time. He looks up and sees me staring at him and smiles.

"This takes me back" he says softly.

The door opens and Isobel wanders in, she looks at the baby on Christians lap," Who's that?" she asks.

"This is your Cousin Jonathan, Aunty Mia and Uncle Ethan's son" Christian says smiling at her.

"Why is he here?" she asks

"Because Aunty Mia and Uncle Ethan have gone out and they asked us to take care of him until they get back. Christian replies.

Isobel nods and goes to sit beside Christian "Can I hold him?" she asks, Christian smiles and nods at her and gently lifts the baby into her arms.

"Support his head" he says gently to her, she gazes down at the wriggling baby in her arms, and Christian hands her toy and she plays with it dangling it in front of him, she strokes his head gently and smiles at him.

I watch and find it difficult to believe that this gentle sweet little girl is the same one I was watching beating seven bells out of Claude the other day in her Krav Maga training.

I look up as Alex barrels into the room, he stops dead when he sees Isobel holding the baby, he wanders over and he puts his hand out to touch him, and with lightening reaction Isobel reaches and grabs his arm.

"Careful, he's asleep" she hisses at him, she lets go of Alex's arm and gently cradles Jonathan close to her.

Alex turns to Christian, "Who is it daddy?" he asks, and Christian explains who it is again. Satisfied but bored Alex wanders back upstairs, moments later the door opens again and Theo and Phoebe come in.

"Awww a baby" Phoebe exclaims and walks over and gazes down at the sleeping baby in Phoebe's arms.

Theo looks down and smiles, "Cute little guy!" he says, just as he says that Jonathan opens his eyes and looks at the people gathered around him.

"Can I hold him dad?" Phoebe asks and sits down beside Isobel, Christian nods and reluctantly Isobel hands him over to her sister.

"Support his head" she says as she lowers him into Phoebe's arms, Theo has lost interest and comes over and hovers beside me.

"Mom, can I talk to you privately please".

"Sure" I say and stand, i look at Christian who shrugs and I leave the room with Theo following me. We walk into the kitchen and I pour myself a drink, "Do you want one?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"What's up?" I ask leaning my hip against the work surface.

Theo looks at me hesitantly, "I want to give up athletics" he says

My mouth drops open and I stare at him, "Why?" I ask

"It's just not fun any more, my heart isn't in it, and I don't care if I win or lose and so I just don't want to do it any more"

I nod at him, "Well it's your decision, but I don't want to do something you are going to regret "

Theo looks relieved, "Will you tell dad?" he asks quietly.

I smile at him, but shake my head, "No Theo, you tell him, he won't mind, just tell him how you have told me, it will be fine"

"OK" he says but he doesn't look convinced.

"Wait here" I say, I turn and I go back into the lounge, "Christian, Theo wants to talk to you", as he passes me I grab his arm, "don't over react I told him everything would be fine" I whisper to him.

Christian disappears into the kitchen, I prey Christian won't over react, but something tells me he won't, after what seems like ages Christian reappears with his arm around the shoulder of his son, they are both laughing.

"Thanks dad" Theo says and hugs his father tightly

Christian ruffles his hair, and grins.

As he sits down, Theo disappears back upstairs, Christian looks at me with his eyebrows raised. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close.

"What? he says with a grin.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I say as I snuggle into his neck

Phoebe has gone, and Isobel has taken over charge of Jonathan, she has laid him down on the floor on the rug and is sitting beside him with his toys playing with him. She is seemingly oblivious to everyone around her, her attention fixed on the baby.

When Ethan and Mia arrive Isobel is on the sofa with Jonathan sleeping peacefully in her arms, Mia smiles at the sight, the tension which was clearly visible on her face has vanished. Isobel gently places Jonathan in his car seat and Christian fastens him in, then she picks up all the toys and puts them back in Mia's bag.

"Aunty Mia, can we look after Jonathan again?" she asks

Mia smiles at her, and nods, "you can be my number one baby sitter" she says to Isobel, who flings her arms around Mia's waist and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks for tonight" Ethan says with a smile as he picks up the car seat.

"Anytime" Christian replies with a grin. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The next day I am thinking about Theo's sudden decision to quit athletics, I have been thinking back to the past few months and realise that this has been brewing for a while, he has not seemed enthusiastic and sometimes downright reluctant to go. I decide to voice my concerns to Christian, I go and look for him and find him in his office, my heart sinks he's busy and won't want to talk now, I hover in the doorway wondering whether to say something or not, when he looks up and sees me standing there, he smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Did you want something baby?" he asks

I sigh, "Yes, I mean...if you're not too busy" I say still hovering

"What's wrong baby" Christian asks his smile vanishing and a look of concern sweeping over his face. "I'm never too busy for you"

I walk towards him and sit on the edge of his desk, he shuffles his chair towards me and still sitting wraps his arms around my hips.

"I'm wondering what the real reason is behind Theo's sudden dismissal of athletics, I think there is more to this than he is letting on to us"

Christian frowns "yes I thought that too, but we will have to accept his decision".

"Hmm" I say "I'm not convinced" I run my hands down his arms.

My gut feeling is something has happened and he doesn't want to say, and if he doesn't want to say then I think it must be something bad. Or I could just be over reacting and reading too much into what is a perfectly innocent situation.

"I'll let you get on" I say and ease myself off Christians desk; he stands and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Give me about half an hour to finish this and then I'm all yours and we will spend the rest of the Saturday doing something ok, perhaps head out to the boat for a bit?" he says looking down at me.

I nod and leave him to it.

I decide to go and speak to Phoebe to see if she knows anything, they have been as thick as thieves recently and I am wondering if this has anything to do with Theo's sudden decision. I find Phoebe in her room with her sketch pad she is drawing a portrait of Christian, and a lump comes into my throat as I watch her, she turns and smiles as she sees me standing there.

"Do you like it? its dad" she says

"I can see it is, its lovely" I reply

She smiles at me.

"May I sit down?" I ask gesturing to the bed,

Phoebe shuffles along, "Sure" she says, "What's up?" she asks as I sit myself down beside her.

"Has Theo told you anything about his reasons why he's quitting athletics?" I ask

Phoebe immediately looks uncomfortable and starts fidgeting with her pencil.

"Phoebe" I say gently

She looks at me, "he made me promise not to tell, I told him he should tell you, not dad, because he will flip, but he should tell you, but he said he couldn't tell you because you would tell dad".

I am really starting to worry now, I look into my daughters face, I can see she really wants to tell me, but loyalty to her brother is stopping her, I put my arm around her, "Its ok" I say "I respect your decision you made a promise to your brother" I hear a noise and see Theo standing in the doorway looking white as a sheet.

"You told her" he says to Phoebe in an accusatory voice

"No Theo I didn't" she protests, "But you have to, please Theo tell her"

"Ok Phoebe" I say, and give my daughter another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I stand to leave and on my way out I put my hand on Theo's shoulder, "You know where I am when you are ready to tell me" I say.

He looks at me with conflicting emotion he desperately wants to tell me but is afraid, of what though, my reaction? Christian's reaction? I sigh and go to walk away, he grabs my arm "Mom" he says tears are in his eyes.

"Tell her" Phoebe urges

He sighs and his shoulders sag, he looks me in the eye "Are you going to tell dad?" he asks

I shake my head, "No Theo, you are"

He inhales sharply and shakes his head "I can't, dad will kill him" he stops.

"Theo, I think you had better tell me what has happened and tell me now" I say I am panicking now.

Theo moves and sits on Phoebe's bed, she immediately shuffles towards him and puts her arm around him, he sits looking at his fingers and I see tears rolling down his cheek.

"There is this boy in our group, Harry, he's about 14/15ish I'm don't know exactly, he started off coming up to me and putting his arm around me and hugging me, and then he started making rude comments, and its got worse and he started saying what he wanted to do to me, I was frightened"

I go cold, "Did he touch you?" I whisper terrified of what his answer is going to be.

He shakes his head "I make sure I am not alone with him but he follows me and he frightens me mom" he looks up at me and immediately I am on my knees holding him in my arms as he breaks down and sobs. Phoebe is rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Theo" a voice makes us all turn we see Isobel she looks murderous, her small hands are fisted at her side and she is stiff and trembling, we realise she has heard everything,

"Isobel" I say in a warning tone

She completely ignores me, she walks up to Theo and says "You have to tell dad, you can't not tell him"

"Tell dad what?" we all jump and see Christian standing looking expectantly at the door, he is leaning casually against the frame his arms crossed and his legs crossed at the ankle.

Theo looks at me panic stricken and the look in his eyes is pleading with me not to say anything, but he hasn't taken into account Isobel, she turns and tells Christian everything. Christian stiffens and his hands fist at his side, his stance identical to Isobel, Isobel walks towards her father and wraps her small hand around his, Christian looks at her and smiles but its a tight smile which does not reach his eyes, he is angry and trying to contain it.

He looks at Theo, "Did he touch you?" he asks

Theo shakes his head, and Christian sighs and closes his eyes. Then he turns on his heel and walks away. I rise to my feet and follow pulling Theo with me. We see Christian heading into his office, and Theo and I follow whilst Phoebe and Isobel hover in the doorway. Christian picks up the phone and phones Theo's coach, Anthony Blair.

"Blair, Christian Grey here, my son has informed me that he wishes to quit athletics...that is correct...yes he has told me why...because a boy has been making lewd sexually motivated comments towards him and he feels unsafe...yes...right...goodbye" Christian puts the phone down with a little too much force which betrays exactly how angry he is at this moment.

Christian turns to Theo and holds his arms open and Theo walks into them, he folds his son in his arms, "We will sort this out and it will stop, I promise you, I will fix this" Christian looks grim but I am so proud of him for not over reacting and losing it completely. Theo nods and sniffs loudly.

"Thanks dad" he says

Christian crouches and gestures to Phoebe and Isobel to come into his arms as well, "If anyone hurts, upsets or frightens you, you must tell us straight away so we can put it right do you all understand me?"

Three heads nod in unison, just then Alex rushes in sees the group hug going on and launches himself into it, Christian repeats what he has just said to Alex and Alex shrugs.

"Nobody messes with me now, coz they are all scared of Izzy" he says and Izzy smiles proudly. Christian's face breaks into a real smile and he hugs all his children to him.

We head over to the athletics club to speak to Anthony in person, and find out what is going to be done, as we are waiting to go in we see a group of older boys training, Theo goes white and freezes, immediately Isobel is beside him, she slips her small hand into his "Is that him?" she whispers nodding to a small weedy looking boy standing slightly apart from the group, Theo nods, and before we can stop her she charges at him.

"ISOBEL" Christian bellows "COME HERE NOW!"

She completely ignores him and comes to a halt in front of the boy, he is head and shoulders above her, but she stands there fearless and glares at

him, Christian makes to drag her back but I hold him back, "No" I say "just wait a moment".

The boy looks surprised , he looks at Izzy then glances over to Theo and a smile crosses his lips "Hiding behind your little sister Grey" he calls taunting Theo.

I am hanging on to Christians arm holding him from intervening, the boy turns his attention to Izzy he looks at her with contempt and shoved her, he lifted his arm, he made to hit her but his punch never met its target it was the biggest mistake he could have made, he made the first move, but Izzy well and truly finished it, she moved with swift efficiency and the next thing he was on the floor with her on top of him with her knee in his throat, he looked dazed and confused but he also looked terrified. I let Christian go and he strode over to them and dragged Isobel off.

"Fucking wildcat" the boy muttered

Christian swung around and fixed him with such an icy glare he flinched.

Coach Anthony walks towards us he has obviously seen everything, "Harry you have been warned too many times, this is the last straw, you are out, I am no longer willing to train you, I have called your stepfather and he is on his way.

The boy looked terrified, "What did you tell him?" he whispers with panic clear in his voice.

"Everything" Anthony replied, "You have crossed a line with your filthy bullying, threatening a 13 year old boy with disgusting perverted actions, you disgust me"

The boy looks petrified, "He'll kill me, you asshole, he will fucking kill me, this is the only place I can get away from him, and now that's gone, shit," He stares wildly round him.

Christian can't take his eyes off him, he walks towards the boy and reaches towards him, the boy flinches, backing away and cowering from Christians touch, Christian blanches, he turns to Anthony, "Call the police and child protection services, I believe this boy has been abused"

Anthony turns and runs inside, Christian crouches down beside the trembling child, "Its ok, tell me what has happened to you" he says gently, he lifts the boy to his feet and leads him into the office.

I take the children and wait in the car, as we watch, the police arrive and a black car they park the cars out of the way and enter the building, a few moments later a battered pick up truck screeches to a halt and before its even stopped a large overweight scruffy man is out and charging towards to the office. After what seems like ages the man reappears with his arms handcuffed behind him and is pushed into the police car he is shouting and swearing and not going quietly.

The police car pulls away, and moments later the boy is led out by a policewoman and 2 gentlemen in suits. He turns to Christian before he gets into the car and flings his arms around him, he points at our car and says something, and Christian nods, he places his hand on the boys shoulder and the boy nods.

Christian watches him climb into the black car and then turns and walks over to us, he slides into the drivers seat and starts the engine, I look at him, he looks grim and withdrawn, I touch his leg and he places his hand on top of mine, but doesn't say a word.

Christian looks in the rear view mirror at Theo in the back, "Harry has asked me to tell you he is very sorry for everything" he says quietly. Theo nods, but doesn't say anything, he looks shaken. Christian continues "You have no idea how much you have helped that boy by telling us what he did to you". He doesn't say anything else.

Changing the subject and trying to lighten the atmosphere in the car, I say brightly "So what are we going to do with the rest of our Saturday?"

"Well for starters we are going to get something to eat" Christian states firmly

He pulls into a restaurant car park, and pulls out his phone, he presses a button, he is phoning Taylor he tells him where we are and then hangs up.  
After a delicious lunch and a wonderful afternoon on our boat, it is getting dark as we head home. By the time we get back Alex and Isobel have fallen asleep and Phoebe and Theo looks close.

After the children have been put to bed, Christian and I finally have time to talk, he is sitting on the sofa in his hand he is holding a glass of Whiskey I am snuggled up under his other arm.

"What happened today?" I ask tentatively

Christian sighs deeply and tosses back the whiskey, "That is one fucked up child" he says grimly, and pulls me closer. I gently stroke his arm and he places a kiss in my hair.

"He lives with his stepfather, he has never known his real father, and his mother died a few months ago, since then his step father has gone to pieces, and has started drinking heavily, Harry has become a punch bag...and worse" he stops, I go cold.

"You don't mean he's been..." I stop and Christian nods

"Oh the poor child" I am horrified. But it explains the things he has been saying to Theo.

"He has been taken to the hospital to be examined, I phoned mom and she is going to take care of him, I've arranged for him to be in her care, while he is in hospital she will look after him and I am paying his hospital bills"

I nod "What will happen to his step father?" I ask

Christian shrugs, "he needs help" he says, "but he is not my concern he is a grown man who made the wrong choices".

Christians phone rings and he fumbles in his pocket to answer it "Mom" he says then he stiffens and his eyes close and he winces, "that bad...where is he now?...then what?...I see, take care of him mom...thank you, yes bye mom" he hangs up.

He turns to me and almost squeezes me, he hugs me so close.

"He has evidence of damage on his body which is synonymous with the classic signs of sexual and violent abuse" he says quietly. "He is in hospital as long as it takes to repair the physical damage, I am going to arrange for Flynn to see him to help him with the mental wounds"

I nod but lie silently in his arms.

He stands suddenly I look up at him, he holds his hand out to me. "Come on baby lets go to bed, it's late"

I stand and grasp his hand and he leads me upstairs. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I am lying in bed, it is early but I can't sleep, I am lying staring at Christian who is sleeping quietly beside me, I am concerned because I believe that the situation with Harry has affected Christian more than he is letting on to me, as I lie looking at him, he rouses and opens his eyes, he stretches and rolls towards me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"You are awake very early on this Sunday morning Mrs Grey" he says as he nuzzles against my neck.

"I was worrying about you" I say

He stops and pulls me away from him looking at me incredulously.

"Why on earth would you be worrying about me?" he asks

"Everything that happened yesterday" I mutter feeling uncomfortable.

He sighs at me and smiles "Oh baby I'm fine don't worry about me" he pulls me into his arms and starts caressing me gently, "Let me get rid of all that worry baby" he says seductively in my ear and in one swift move he is on top of me.

After a shower and a late breakfast we are sitting in the lounge I am going through some manuscripts and Christian is ploughing through some spreadsheets. We have music on in the background but we are not paying any attention to it. We are distracted by Christians Blackberry which rings he peers at the screen and answers.

"Mom" he says and listens

"Ok I'll come now" he hangs up.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I don't know Mom has just asked me to meet her at the hospital"

"Do you want me to come with you?" i ask gathering together my manuscripts. He shakes his head.

"No baby, I won't be long" He stands and grabs his jacket and leans down to plant a swift kiss on my lips before leaving the room.

Two hours later he returned looking grim, I run to him and wrap my arms around him, he pulls me close and buries his nose in my hair.

"What's happened?" I whisper

Christian gestures towards the sofa and we move and sit down, he wraps his arm around me and sighs deeply, he rubs his fingers over his forehead and then grasps my hand. He has me pinned to him.

"Harry is a very lucky boy, the list of injuries he has on his body is quite horrific" he pauses, "Flynn has been to see him as well, the point now is he is ready to be discharged but he has nowhere to go. Mom has offered to take him for the time being but he needs something long term, the authorities are trying to trace any family, apparently there is an aunt – his mother's sister, his grandparents are dead, and he has never known his biological father so that is a non-starter".

"What are you saying Christian, do you want to bring him here?" I turn and look straight up at him.

"Yes" he answers

I sigh "Christian, that's all very noble and everything but how do you think Theo would feel about having his tormentor living in the same house?"  
Christian nods.

"Where are the children" he asks suddenly

"Phoebe is in the meadow sketching, Izzy is in the gym, Theo is in his room reading and Alex is outside kicking a ball around with Sawyer".

"Right" he stands suddenly "I'm going to talk with Theo"

He disappears upstairs moments later he reappears with Theo at his side, he gestures to the sofa beside me and Theo sits down looking nervous.  
I grasp Theo's hand tightly as Christian sits down and leans towards him his hands clasped in front of him.

"Theo, we need to know how you would feel about the idea of Harry coming to stay here for a while?" Christian says

Theo looks shocked, his mouth drops open and he fidgets.

"I don't know" he says finally, "Why is he coming here?"

"It's not decided yet" Christian assures him, "But he has nowhere else to go, Grandma Grace has taken him in for the time being, the authorities are trying to trace any family, but if they can't, well he can't stay with Grandma because... well, they are not getting any younger"

Theo sighs, "Well he was nice, he seemed to change about six months or so ago, that's when he started bullying people and started...you know".

At that moment the door flew open and Phoebe and Isobel came in they stopped when they saw the discussion going on, "What's going on?" Phoebe asks looking around.

"Dad wants to know how I feel about Harry coming to live here" Theo says

"It's not decided yet" Christian puts in quickly

Isobel shakes her head "NO!" she shouts "he's a bad person"

Theo shakes his head "No he's not Izzy, bad things have happened to him and made him act in a bad way"

He looks at Christian, "I'm ok with it, and everyone deserves a chance"

Phoebe looked less convinced, and Isobel looked downright hostile.

"He lays one finger on anyone and I will kill him" she says with such venom its frightening.

Christian rises to his feet and opens his arms out to her, she walks into them and wraps her small arms around his waist.

"No you won't Isobel, you will behave in a kind and understanding manner and make him feel welcome, so he doesn't feel threatened or victimised"  
Isobel looked sceptically up at Christian.

"For me" Christian asks deploying his ultimate weapon, Isobel smiles weakly at him.

"OK dad, for you, but if he does anything ..." she stops as Christian hugs her tightly.

We are interrupted by the whirlwind that is Alex coming tearing into the room. He stopped dead when he saw everyone and then hurtled across the room and flung himself on the sofa next to Theo, his eyes were bright and his face flushed.

"What have you been doing?" Christian asks smiling at him.

"Playing Soccer with Sawyer, I scored twice" he says proudly

Christian laughs "Good for you, listen Alex I have something to tell you, someone is going to be staying with us for a while, so you must make him feel welcome and be nice to him, ok?"

Alex nods "Ok daddy" he says.

Christian rummages in his pocket for his Blackberry, and presses a speed dial number, "Mom, its ok he can come here...yes...everyone is fine with it...yes , ok bye" He throws his blackberry on to the table, and shouts Gail.

"Yes Mr Grey" she says as she bustles through the door.

"Gail we will be having someone stay with us for a while, his name is Harry, he is..." he pauses, "a friend of Theo's, he has been through a rough time and I want everyone to show him some kindness and make him feel welcome"

"Certainly Mr Grey, I will go and make up a bed, which room shall I use?"

Christian thinks for a moment "The front one, that way he won't be too isolated from everyone"

Gail nods " I'll get right on it, when will he be arriving?"

Christian thinks again, "He is with my mother at the moment at Bellevue, I don't want to uproot him again so soon, so it will probably be next week sometime, I will give you plenty of notice before it happens".

Gail nods again "Is that all Sir?" she asks

"Yes" Christian replies "except, how long will lunch be, I'm starving?"

"Ready when you are" she says and turns to leave.

Christian looks around, "Come on lets get some lunch" as everyone makes their way to the kitchen Christian reaches for me and puts his arms around me and pulls me to his side.

"Everything ok baby?" he asks looking at me anxiously

I nod and he kisses my forehead, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he whispers in my ear

I giggle and we go to get some lunch.

It is the following Thursday evening before Harry finally arrives, Christian and Taylor go to fetch him and his belongings. Christian leads him into the lounge, he looks petrified, Theo walks straight over to him and slaps him on the back, "Hey dude, how are you?" he asks.  
Harry looks shocked at the kind gesture and a grateful smile appears on his face, "I'm ok" he says quietly.

Christian is standing watching, clearly affected by the moment, so I step in, "Harry, let me show you to your room, so you can unpack, and I'll show you where everything is so you can make yourself at home"

Harry looks at me and nods "Thank you Mrs Grey" he says.

He looks in awe at the room when we go in, "This is for me?" he asks quietly.

I nod and smile kindly at him, "I'll leave you for a moment to settle in and unpack and let you get your bearings then I'll show you round ok"

He nods again, I can see he is totally overwhelmed it takes me back to the first time Christian took me to Escala when we first met, I felt totally out of my depth then, I know how he is feeling, I reach out towards him and he looks startled, I stop.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" I say "You just look so lost"

He swallows and tears well up in his eyes, "I miss my mom" he says quietly

I slowly step towards him and open my arms, he hesitates and then walks into them, I wrap my arms around him rocking him gently as he breaks down and sobs uncontrollably in my arms. I don't know how long we stand there, him clinging to me and letting it all out, when he is finally all cried out he takes a deep breath sniffs loudly and pulls away.

"I'm sorry" he says

"Hey, don't be sorry, you needed to do that and it was a good thing you did" I say kindly to him.

"Its the first time I have cried since my mom died, Hank didn't like crying he said only women cried" he stops "Hank was...is my stepfather, he was a good dad, the only one I ever knew, he was strict and if I stepped out of line I'd feel the back of his hand, but when mom died he changed" he shivers remembering things which should happen to no child.

I gently lead him over to the bed and sit beside him and hold his hand.

"He started drinking, he always liked a drink but it got to be a problem a big problem, I never knew what state he'd be in and he's a mean drunk, he picked fights and ...it was horrible, but it was the other stuff he just changed into ...I don't know a monster" he stops he turns and looks at me

"I am so sorry for what I did to Theo, he's a good kid, I don't know what I was thinking, I am so messed up, I just wanted someone else feel as bad as I do, he's smart though he kept out of my way and I'm glad now he did"

I put my arm around him and he flinches, I am taken back to when Christian flinched and froze at my touch.

He turns and looks at me "You remind me of my mom" he says quietly "you have kind eyes, my mom had kind eyes too, hers were brown though" he says.

I stand up, "I'll give you a few moments to yourself" I say.

He reaches out and grabs my arm, "Please" he says, "don't go".

I smile and sit back down on the bed, I turn my attention to his collection of bags, "Shall I help you unpack?" I ask

He nods and starts opening the bags.

I hear the sound of running feet, "MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear the shout and smile

"I'm up here Alex" I shout back.

The next thing Alex hurtles into the room, he stops when he sees Harry, and the two boys stare at each other.

"Alex, this is Harry, who will be staying with us for a while, remember daddy told you on Sunday"

Alex nods, "Hi" he says to Harry and beams at him

I turn to Harry, "Harry this is my youngest son Alex"

"Hi Alex" he says quietly

"How old are you?", Alex asks

"Alex, don't be rude" i say

"It's ok Mrs Grey" Harry replies, "I'm 14 how old are you Alex?"

"I'm nearly 7 but I'm 6 now" he says

Harry laughs and it is good to hear. More figures appear, Harry's face drops when he sees Isobel.

"Harry this is my daughter Phoebe, and you have met Isobel" I say ruefully

"Hello Harry" Phoebe says with a genuine kind smile.

It makes Harry relax, "Hello Phoebe" he says he takes a shot look at Isobel, "Hi" he says warily.

"Hi" she says shortly and smiles but the smile doesn't reach her eyes

"Isobel, can you go to the linen cupboard and fetch a bath and hand towel for Harry please" I ask thinking Harry will relax more if Isobel is out of the way.

"Sure" she says and turns on her heel and disappears.

"Don't mind Izzy" Phoebe says with a smile and sits down on the bed, "she's like dad she has this thing about protecting everyone, you'll get used to her"

Harry nods "Thanks, that's a good thing, its good to know you guys have people who have your back, my mom used to be like that for me" he stops.

Isobel has reappeared and heard what he said, she holds out the towels to him, "here you are" she says in a slightly gentler voice.

"Thank you Isobel, and I'm sorry I hurt your brother, I was shocked I didn't expect you to be so strong, you have some real talent" he says earnestly.

Isobel smiles and this time it reaches her eyes, "Thanks" she says proudly, she looks at me and then leaves.

We help Harry unpack, Phoebe shows him his bathroom and then says "Would you like me to show you around so you know where everything is?"

He smiles at her and nods enthusiastically.

I watch them disappear with a smile.

As we are sitting waiting for Gail to bring in the dinner, Harry has withdrawn again, he is sitting looking at the table nervous and tense. Christian sits down beside him, and he withdraws even more, Christian senses his discomfort and moves away slightly. "Have you unpacked and made yourself at home?" he asks kindly.

Harry nods "yes thank you Mr Grey" he says politely

Christian smiles at him and doesn't say anything else. Gail comes through the door, she nearly drops the huge dish of chicken stew she is carrying as she stops dead when she sees Harry, she walks slowly towards him, "Harry? Is that you?" she says as she places the dish on the table.

Harry turns suddenly reacting to the voice, "Aunty Gail?" he says he leaps to his feet and throws himself into her arms. Christian looks astounded.

Gail pulls herself together, and Christian pulls out his Blackberry, he leads Gail and Harry into the lounge and I get up and follow.

"Wait here" I say to everyone around the table as I leave the room.

Gail is sitting on the sofa with Harry clinging to her; tears are streaming down his cheek. Christian is talking to the authorities on his phone informing them Harry's relative has been found and found closer to home than anyone would have ever believed.

"I thought your sister lived in Portland?" Christian says

"She does, that's Helen, my other sister, Harry's mother is my baby sister Jolie, we lost contact years ago, the last time I saw Harry he was eight".

"I don't understand, your name should have popped up straight away as soon as they started checking for relatives" Christian looks confused

Gail smiles, "Jolie didn't want anyone to find her – I only managed it by accident, so she always told people my middle name when she spoke of me so she couldn't be linked to me, did the name Louise Banks come up by any chance?"

Christian nods looking shocked.

Gail smiles, "Gail Louise Banks was my maiden name, Jolie had ...issues" she stops and squeezes Harry to her.

"Mom's dead" Harry says suddenly "She died about six months ago in a car crash".

"Oh Harry" Gail hugs him, "What about Hank?" as she says those words Harry visibly stiffens and then starts trembling.

Christian sits down in front of Gail and explains the situation, Gail looks horrified, she pulls Harry closer and gently strokes his arm. She looks up at Christian,

"Where is he now?" she asks

"In police custody" Christian replies

Gail nods and pulls Harry tight to her. Christian smiles, "take the rest of the night off – actually" he thinks for a moment, "Take as long as you need, we'll survive" he glances at me and I nod determinedly.

Gail turns to Harry, "Do you want move over to our apartment, with me and Jason?"

Harry nods, but then looks sheepishly at Christian, "If that's ok Mr Grey?" he asks

Christian smiles "Harry I wouldn't dream of making you stay here".

Harry beams and for the first time he starts to fully relax as he and Gail leave the room, Christian watches them go, I walk over and slip my arm around Christians shoulder, "come on I'll dish up dinner lets go and eat."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Three weeks have passed and things have settled, I am watching Harry out of the window of the SUV which has just pulled up, he is helping Taylor with the motorbike Taylor has been restoring for what seems like forever. I smile Taylor has been such a good influence on Harry, calm and reliable he has become the loving father which Harry needs and he is beginning to trust that nobody is going to hurt him again, which after what he has been through is an amazing thing.

I climb out of the car and make my way to the house, "Hi Taylor, Hi Harry" I shout as I cross the drive, Taylor looks up and smiles

"Mrs Grey" he says with a nod,

"Hi Mrs Grey" Harry calls

I wander into the house, and throw myself on to the sofa, its been a busy day at work and I'm shattered. I glance up to see Gail wandering through the lounge with a huge pile of washing.

"Oh Ana, Jose phoned he wants to talk to you about the wedding arrangements"

I frown, "ok" I say I am a little confused I was under the impression everything had been sorted and we were just waiting now for the big day.

I pick up my Blackberry and call him, I wait and when he answers I hear stress in his voice.

"Jose what's wrong?" I ask

"Oh Ana, you are not going to believe what has happened, the place we were going to get married has gone bust we have lost our booking and our money, Sophie is heartbroken"

"Oh Jose I'm so sorry" I feel bad for him. Just at that moment Christian appears, tugging off his tie he walks towards me and plants a kiss on my forehead.  
I smile and mouth "Its Jose" to him, Christian gestures to the phone.

"Jose" I say, "Christian is here he wants to talk to you" I hand the phone over to him

"Hi Jose, how are the wedding plans coming along" I am gesturing wildly at him to stop and shut up, but I am guessing Jose is explaining the situation to him on the phone.

Christian's mouth drops open "You're kidding...seriously?...I don't think so you can't do that...why don't you have the wedding here, after all Sophie has spent a lot of time here...Of course I mean it, listen just talk it over with Sophie, see what she says and come over and take a look to see if it would work for you, no problem Jose, bye" he hands the phone back to me.

"Jose are you there?" I say

"Ana, you have one generous husband he has just said we can use your house for our wedding, are you ok with that?" Jose sounds so excited

"Of course I am" I say happy we can help our friend.

"Thank you so much I was thinking we would have to postpone or settle for city hall" Jose's voice is full of emotion, "Thank you both so much – you're the best!"

Later in the week Jose and Sophie come around, Sophie flings her arms around Christian and thanks him profusely, he laughs brushing his generosity aside. Gail and Taylor are there helping Sophie decide what she wants, Taylor is determined he is going to be giving his girl the best of everything. I pull Christian away, "What" he says.

"Leave them to it, its their wedding let them decide" I say

"I was going to offer to help out financially" he says

"No Christian you can't do that" I say frantically

"Why not" he says folding his arms and glaring at me  
"Because its not your place to, its Taylor's he is her father, do you want him to feel totally emasculated? You are providing a venue for them that is all, the rest is up to them"

"I've helped Taylor out in the past" he says sulkily

I smile and reach for him, "Christian, how would you feel if someone tried to take your place when it comes to Phoebe or Isobel getting married?"

His eyes shoot up to mine, and I think it has dawned on him what I am getting at.

"Did Ray feel bad because we took over our wedding?" He asks suddenly

I shake my head, "No Ray is a totally different case, but Taylor still thinks of Sophie as his little girl, especially given what she went through when her mother died, and I'm not totally convinced he is 100% happy about her marrying Jose, but he wants her to be happy"

Christian nods, "Ok then I'll leave them to it"

My mouth drops open, I can't help thinking it was too easy, he never capitulates this easily. I hug him tightly.

"I'll pay for the honeymoon – as our wedding present to them" he says glaring at me again daring me to disagree with him.

I smile and sigh, "Ok if it makes you happy" I concede.

"Good" he says and strides outside to Jose and Sophie. I see him telling them Jose shakes his hand and I can see him thanking him and Sophie looks overjoyed, I see Christian turn to Taylor and he shakes Christian's hand too.

Jose and Sophie decide they want to use our outside room that Gia designed for the venue, and I can't help thinking that is a fantastic idea with the backdrop of the wonderful view of sound it will be just perfect.

Preparations are set into motion and plans are made, I can see it is killing Christian not to have control but he is handling it better than I thought he would. Phoebe and Isobel have been asked to be Sophie's bridesmaids, Phoebe was delighted but Isobel wasn't too keen on the idea, the thought of wearing a dress didn't appeal to her in the slightest, but she loved Sophie and thought the world of Jose so agreed to make the sacrifice.

A few days later, I am at work when my phone rings, "Ana Grey.." I say as I answer it

"Hi Ana" Jose's warm voice comes over the line.

"Jose, how are you?" I exclaim

"Just great thanks, listen can I drop off the rings for you, we have them now and I think they will be safer with you than with me, you know what I'm like"

I laugh "Of course you can Jose, whenever you like!"

"By the way, you do know it is up to the best man normally to organise the batchelor party" he says his voice full of humour

I laugh, "I can do that Jose if you want me to, where do you want to go and what do you want to do?"

There is a silence, "Seriously you'd organise one for me?"

"Yes but it wouldn't be your traditional type of party, after all they are not normally organised by a woman"  
"I'd just love to go out with you and Kate, Ethan and Christian for a few drinks it would be cool just to hang out together" he says seriously

"No problem I can organise that" I say

"I knew I'd made the right decision making you my best man!" he says "Listen got to go bye for now Ana...and thanks for everything".

"Bye Jose and you are welcome" I say I hang up and smile.

I am looking around the table at the club, Christian is in deep conversation with Ethan, I smile as soon as I had told him about the bachelor party he had assumed control of organising the whole thing, I had told him what Jose wanted and he organised the whole thing, I let him do it knowing that it would make him feel better about not having any control over the wedding preparations. He has done Jose proud, we have had a dinner and now we are in a club I find it funny that it is a bachelor party normally a female free zone but Kate and I are there sharing Jose's night. Kate is very quiet I am worried about her, she seems to be withdrawing, I know Elliot is making more of an effort with the girls and is making good on his vow to be a better father, but something else is bugging her, and at the moment she isn't prepared to talk about it. All I can do is be there for her and be ready when she is ready to talk.

Jose is the life and soul of the party, and even Taylor seems to be having a good time, Christian invited him as he thought it would be good for him to bond with Jose a bit more. Taylor isn't drinking alcohol, instead sitting with a mineral water, I see him taking note of how much Jose is drinking and how he is behaving, Jose turns to Taylor and he says

"I am so thankful to you giving us your blessing I know you are not totally happy but I love her and I swear to you I will make her happy"

Taylor nods and smiles, "that's all I want" he says quietly, and slaps Jose on the shoulder. A different song starts to play, and i have the urge to get up and dance, I pull Kate to her feet "Come on lets dance" I say she smiles and follows me to the dance floor, Jose jumps to his feet and follows and moments later Ethan joins us, Christian and Taylor remain at the table watching us smiling widely.

When we return I throw myself on to the seat next to Christian, I am flushed and feeling a little fuzzy, I have drunk far too much tonight, Christian places a large glass of water in front of me and looks at me in that way which says drink it now. I grin and down it in a most unladylike manner and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

When the evening comes to an end Christian and I make our way home, by the time we get back Christian has to wake me, he gently lifts me out the car and carries me into the house, when we reach our room he carries me straight to the bathroom, brushes my hair and removes my makeup, he undresses me and pulls my nightdress over my head, letting his hands slide slowly down my body.

"Come on baby, let's get to bed" he says seductively, before we climb into bed he hands me two Advil tablets and a glass of water, I smile at him and take them without any fuss. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Ana, are you coming?" An impatient shout reaches my ears. Jose is standing at the bottom of the stairs, and I walk down towards him.

"Will you keep your hair on, I am coming" I say as I make my way downstairs. Jose is standing looking petrified, all dressed up, he scrubs up well, I smile at him, "Ready?" I ask

"Yes" he replies firmly. "Tell me you have the rings?" he says.

I roll my eyes, and tap my clutch bag, he sighs and holds his arm out to me, I slip my arm in his and make my way to the outside room overlooking the beautiful view over the sound, as I look around at the transformed area, there are ribbons and flowers everywhere. Jose and Sophie had been let down by the place they were planning to hold the wedding at, and Christian had stepped in straight way and offered our home as the venue. Sophie was delighted, she had confided in me that she really wanted to have her wedding here as she had loved the times she had spent here as a child, but felt it would be too much to ask. At this moment she's with Taylor just over the driveway at the home Taylor has lived in since we came here. As we take our seats Jose glances over to Taylor's apartments.

I put my hand over his "Calm down" I whisper to him.

I glance around at people arriving, Christian and Theo have already taken their seats Phoebe and Isobel are bridesmaids so will arrive with Sophie. Kate, Ava and Zoe are sitting behind Christian, Kate has a faraway look in her eyes. The rest of the security team are here, it seems strange to see them dressed up for a wedding. I see some people I don't know sitting by themselves, I nudge Jose.

"Who are they" I ask

Jose looks "My Aunt and her family" he says.

Jose's father is sitting with my dad and they are both chatting with Christian.

I see some other people I don't recognise, Jose whispers "They are Sophie's relations, that woman there is Jason's sister Tanya, with her husband Tom and their kids and that man over there is her mother's brother and his wife.

I stare at Tanya, I didn't know Taylor had a sister; he has been with us for years and with Christian for years before I met him and there is so much I don't know about him.

I look across to Gail who is sitting waiting with Harry sitting beside her, he has settled well, and is a different boy since he has been in Gail and Taylors care, he has grown in confidence and is a lovely young man, he has grown incredibly close to Taylor who treats him like the son he never had, and he adores Christian, he looks on him as another surrogate father. He is doing well at school, Christian and Taylor moved him to Theo and Phoebe's school and Christian pays the fees. He is a bright boy and finally seems to be getting the break in life that he deserves.

Suddenly, the piano starts playing, and silence falls everyone looks around and Sophie is walking towards Jose on the arm of her father, She looks stunning in her long fitted white dress, it is a simple design completely plain except for a covering of lace over the white satin, it is simple and elegant, Taylor looks so proud and he walks his eyes fixed straight ahead. Jose's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees her, and he smiles widely his love for her evident on his face.

He steps towards her, I hold on to his arm, "Easy tiger" I whisper in his ear

He stops and waits for her to reach him, I see him devouring her with his eyes, I know exactly what is going through his mind as that look is one I am familar with that someone not a million miles away gives me regularly, I glance at Christian and our eyes meet and he smiles at me, my stomach lurches and my inside melts.

I smile back and to stop the carnal thoughts threatening to invade my mind I start thinking back over the past few weeks, Christian had wanted to help out financially until I had pointed out that it wasn't up to Christian and not his place to usurp either Taylor or Jose. Christian had for the first time backed down on the condition he was allowed to pay for the honeymoon as our gift to them, Sophie and Jose were delighted and Taylor had agreed to this and everyone was happy, Gail and Taylor had arranged everything and Christian had given them carte blanche to do what they wanted.

It was a beautiful service. I stood proudly beside Jose as his best woman! I look over at Taylor who is gripping Gail's hand bursting with pride at his daughter.

Jose and Sophie had written their own vows, as they said them looking into each others eyes, I turned and looked at Christian again and smiled, remembering our wedding day. He looks back at me his eyes glazed with emotion.

A marquee had been put up for the reception and the festivities afterwards. I am sitting on the top table as Jose's best man, I am sitting between Jose and his father, I keep looking across to Christian who does not take his eyes off me once.  
Jose stands to make his speech, he looks nervous, "Ok then, well thank you to everyone for coming and helping to share this special day, I want say a huge thank you to Christian and Ana for letting us take over their home" he raises his glass to Christian and then smiles down to me. Christian nods and raises his glass. "I have known Ana since we were at university together, and she seemed the only choice to be my best man...woman, person, anyway she is going to have her say in a minute but the person I really want to talk about and who I thank my lucky stars I met is this beautiful woman right here" He looks down at Sophie and touches her face. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world!" he says. He sits down to thunderous applause, I realise its my turn, I stand and take a deep breath, I look at Christian who smiles encouragingly at me.

"Thanks Jose, well its my turn now and not being too familiar with the position of best man I will keep this speech short, as Jose said we met at WSU and became firm friends, as we got to know each other we discovered our fathers had been in the military together and we brought them back together, I consider Jose the brother I never had and I am proud he asked me to be his best person, but I'm not, his best person has to be Sophie, so raise your glasses to Jose and Sophie"

There is a chorus of "Jose and Sophie" and then a round of applause.

Taylor stands next and tells everyone how proud his is of his daughter, he mentions his ex wife and that he is sorry she isn't here to share Sophie's day, but that he is convinced she is looking down on her, and he thanks Christian profusely for his generosity of letting us hold the wedding here.

As he sits there is another round of applause.

After the meal the tables are cleared away and the music starts to play, Jose leads Sophie on to the dance floor and Christian makes a beeline for me, he grabs me and pulls me into his arms as he moves me around the dance floor he stares into my eyes and whispers "do you remember our wedding day?"

I nod, "How could I forget" I say "I married the most loving, generous wonderful man in the world" I kiss him gently on the lips.

He looks embarrassed, and pulls me closer.

As the music stops I leave Christian and walk over to Jose and say "How do you fancy a dance with your best man?" and grin at him, he laughs and as the music starts up he pulls me into his arms and we dance.

"I'm really happy for you" I say

"Thanks Ana" he says "You know I really love her" he adds

"I should hope so, you married her" I snort.

He looks at me seriously for a moment, "It took me ages to get over you" he whispers in my ear, I slap his shoulder.

"Shush stop it don't be ridiculous" I say

"I'm not Ana" he says "I finally feel comfortable saying it now because its out of my system and well...I'm in love" he shrugs, as he looks up he laughs "hey look" he says and points over my shoulder, I turn and see Christian dancing with Sophie.

"Should I be jealous?" he says with a grin.

As the music stops Christian walks over to us leading Sophie by the hand, and reaches into his inside pocket, and pulls out an envelope, he hands it to Jose. "Here you are, Jose, Sophie" he says "all the details are in this envelope, 2 weeks in the Caribbean and plane tickets to return to Seattle. You won't need plane tickets for the journey there, my jet is waiting for you at Sea Tac as we speak, Taylor will take you both to the airport when you are ready. Oh, and you will find a small gift in the bedroom at the back of the plane, enjoy!"

Jose gapes at Christian, his mouth hanging open, "Wow, I don't know what to say, it's too much, thank you Christian, thanks a lot!" He shakes his hand and pulls him into a hug. Sophie stares up at Christian.

"Thank you so much Mr Grey" she says

Christian smiles at her, "Please call me Christian" he says

Sophie smiles, "Ok... Christian" she says testing the word, she giggles "That seems weird, I've known you all my life and dad always told me to address you as Mr Grey and to be polite, it somehow feels wrong"

Christian laughs "Well you are no longer a little girl, so please call me Christian".

Jose and Sophie leave about an hour later, Sophie has changed into a beautiful blue dress she looks so much older than her 21 years, I find myself standing with Taylor, and I give him a nudge.

He looks round at me and smiles "Thank you for letting us use your home" he says again.

"Taylor will you stop thanking us - it is your home too!" I say

"She looks happy doesn't she?" he says changing the subject.

"Yes she does" I say

"Then that's good enough for me" he turns to me looking serious, "He will take care of her won't he?" he asks

I nod, "I would trust Jose with my life" I say "and besides" I add with a grin "Both Christian and I have threatened him that if he hurts her, his life won't be worth living"

"So have I" Taylor adds grimly

"Hey, this is a happy occasion" I say trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Its just the age difference bothers me" he says

"They will be fine" I say "Sophie is mature for her 21 years and well... Jose is a big kid so they meet in the middle!" I nudge him again, and a reluctant smile spreads across his face.

"That's better, I'd better let you go, if you are driving them to Sea Tac" I say and move away.

"Mrs Grey", Taylor says stopping me and making me turn back "Thanks!"

"No problem" I reply and walk away, searching for my husband.

I see Christian with his eyes fixed on someone or something, I follow his gaze and see Phoebe dancing with Harry. I shake my head and walk over to him.

I squeeze his hand "Calm down, Its ok" I whisper

He sighs, "Yes but she is only 10 years old and he is 14"

"Christian its a wedding, they are just dancing, get a grip" I say kindly.

He smiles at me, "I know" he says eventually.

"Mom's right you know" Christian turns and sees Theo standing grinning at him. "He won't hurt her, he's not a bad person, not really, he has just had bad things happen to him, he was a nice person before all that crap happened to him, he was lashing out confused and hurting and wanted someone else to feel as bad as he did, but now, he is so ashamed of what he did, he doesn't want to end up like his stepfather and you have to remember he didn't actually do anything it was all talk" he pauses "scary talk which frightened me enough at the time but he's no threat now he is back to being the nice person he was before any of this happened, I trust him" Theo smiles

Christian wraps his arm around Theo, "You have a very mature head on your shoulders" he says "but your sister is only 10 years old"

"Dad, you danced with Sophie, does that mean you are going to leave mom and run off with her?...no of course not, Its a wedding it means nothing"

I smile at my son, then look up, "Jose and Sophie are leaving" I say.

We walk over to the exit and round to the front driveway where Sophie is about to throw her bouquet, she turns and it heads towards us and Phoebe catches it, and blushes.

"Ooh" she says as everyone claps.

Jose looks across at us and mouths "Thank you" again to us, he turns and climbs into the car, Taylor climbs into the driver's seat and they are gone.

I turn to Christian, "Seems a bit mean Taylor not being able to drink at his own daughters wedding"

"Taylor doesn't drink at all any way" he replies

"Oh" I say.

People are starting to drift away, I had noticed Kate went fairly early, I was a little upset as she hadn't even said goodbye she had just gone. People came up to Christian and thanked him but he immediate deferred to Gail and stepped aside.

"Nicely done Mr Grey" I whisper in his ear.

I watch as the cleaning crew set to work, an hour later and it doesn't even look like there was ever a wedding there. I stand gazing over the sound, at the fast approaching night time, enjoying the view.

Christian comes up behind me, wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"I love you Mrs Grey" he says

I smile "I love you too" I say

"MOM!" the cry comes from inside,

I sigh and Christian sniggers, "come on let's go and see what the matter is" he says holding his hand out. I take it and we make our way inside.


End file.
